


Hogwarts Mystery Year One: The Cursed Vaults

by feathercastle



Series: Hogwarts Mystery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathercastle/pseuds/feathercastle
Summary: Rumors about her brother, taunts about their family name, these were the things Kristina Stewart expected entering her first year of Hogwarts. Mysterious visions, near-death experiences, and making enemies was not. Her brother had been drawn in by the legend of the Cursed Vaults hidden within Hogwarts. With whispers of the "Stewart situation" and new threats being unleashed upon the castle, Kristina follows in her brother's footsteps, unaware of the danger that lies ahead.
Series: Hogwarts Mystery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085036
Kudos: 1





	1. The Journey Begins

I pulled A History of Magic off the bookshelf and placed it halfheartedly in my basket on top of A Standard Book of Spells Year One. Flourish and Blotts was more crowded than usual; many students and families were bustling around the shop doing last minute school shopping. To my right I saw a girl and a boy talking animatedly as they were flipping through books – he looked older than she did; I couldn’t help but wonder if they were sister and brother.

An unpleasant mixture of jealousy, sadness, and anger spread throughout my body. That was how my first day buying school books was supposed to look – with my older brother leading me through the store and sharing in my excitement. If only Sean…

I shook my head and began navigating my way through the narrow aisles to pay for my books. I didn’t want to think about my brother right now – every time I did my heart felt a sharp pang. I counted out my Sickles and Galleons and thanked the storekeeper as I began shoving through towards the exit.

“What do you mean you left your school list at home?!” Normally I would have continued walking, but the voice was so loud and vehement I ended up halting and turning to look for the source of the noise. An elderly witch was glaring at a boy about my age; her face was red with anger and her muscles were tensed.

The boy was a few inches taller than me. He had broad shoulders, was athletically built, and had brown hair that swept upwards in an attractive mess on the side. Although he looked more physically intimidating than the witch standing in front of him, his head was dropped low and he was vulnerable with his shrunken posture. “I’m sorry, grandma, it was an accident…”

“Of course it was an accident! How many times do I have to hear those words from you, Barnaby?” Her voice rose and I was no longer the only one watching the spectacle. It seemed the entire store stopped what they were doing to stare. “Your father and mother didn’t raise you to be so brainless and irresponsible! They would be so ashamed of you if they could see you now!” The boy, Barnaby, had tears silently falling down his cheeks and it looked like he was fighting hard to keep his lip from trembling. My heart went out to him – I had spent several days this summer crying. I didn’t know this boy, but I did know that no one deserved to cry alone.

I began to approach Barnaby, but before I was acknowledged the store manager intervened. “Excuse me, ma’am, I need to ask you to lower your voice. Otherwise, you may leave my shop and take your yelling elsewhere. You are disturbing my customers.”

The witch rounded on her instead. “You just lost our business. I haven’t been in this establishment for many years; I see it’s grown tolerant of dirty muggles and mudbloods. My grandson and I will find his school supplies elsewhere. Come, Barnaby, we’re leaving this place.” I watched as the boy followed his grandmother out of the shop, his eyes trained on the ground. I hesitated for a heartbeat and, mind made up, swung the shop door open and went outside.

I stood on my toes to try and find Barnaby, but he and his grandmother had already been swallowed into the mob of wizards and witches wandering the streets of Diagon Alley. The crowd was so thick, strangers were walking elbow to elbow alongside one another. There was no chance I would be able to find him now. I exhaled with disappointment – I just wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything would be okay; that the insults his grandmother made about him weren’t true. Just like how the insults people made about my brother weren’t true...

“Sean Stewart was a nasty piece of work, he was. I heard he went to join the Death Eaters after school days were over.”

“The Stewart family is dangerous – just look at all the trouble that Stewart boy caused Hogwarts! The school is much better off with him gone. Good riddance.”

Giving up, I decided to make my way to Ollivander’s to get the next item on my school list. Despite the gnawing emptiness I felt without my brother, I couldn’t help but feel twinges of excitement. After all, I was moments away from owning my first wand.

My eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimly lit yellow lights inside the wand shop. The scent of polished wood filled my nostrils. I looked around and saw many rows of boxes shoved in various nooks and crannies, and a disheveled stack of papers on a desk in front of me. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably, not knowing if I was supposed to call out for assistance or begin picking through the boxes.

An older man stepped out from behind shelfing. He clapped his hands together when he noticed me; the harsh noise echoing unpleasantly. “Ah! Miss Kristina Stewart! Here to receive your first wand, yes?”

“Um...” I was taken aback by him knowing my name. Had I met him before? I’m sure I would have remembered him if I did – his hair was fluffed and white, and his eyes were pale blue.

The stranger chuckled at my dumbfounded expression and introduced himself, “Garrick Ollivander is my name. I have just the thing...” His figure was buried behind a stack of boxes and I heard him mumbling as boxes were being shuffled. He emerged and held out a wand to me. “Applewood wand, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, rigid.” My slender fingers trembled anxiously as they wrapped around the wand. I had expected some kind of electric sensation running through me when I held a magical object. Instead, all I felt was cool wood. Was this supposed to feel this way? As I continued marveling, Ollivander clicked his tongue impatiently and demanded, “Go on. Give it a twirl!”

I swished the Applewood and the wandmaker’s stack of papers flew into the air and began attacking me. I held my arms in front of my face to protect it as sheets of paper dive bombed from every direction. The sheets gave one final thrust towards my body and then fell lifelessly around my feet. Mortified, I handed the wand back to Ollivander. “I am so sorry!”

To my confusion, he began chuckling again. “It’s not your fault. The wand chooses the wizard, and that is clearly not the wand for you.” With a twinkling wink he added, “I recall your brother exploded my favorite inkpot when he tried his first wand.”

It felt like the ground beneath me disappeared as my stomach lurched. “You... knew Sean?”

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold.” Ollivander turned his back to me as he gingerly placed the Applewood wand in its proper box. “His was maple wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches. A fine wand. Shame they snapped it in half when he was expelled.” He faced me again, and slowly inched closer to me as he said softly, “I understand that he ran away from home after being expelled and has been missing ever since. That must have had a profound impact on you...”

Anger exploded beneath my rib cage. My muscles tightened as I relived recent memories. “Expelling him was completely unfair, and it was just as wrong of him to run away without telling me.” Although I tried to keep my voice as even as possible, it shook with emotion.

The wandmaker watched me quizzically. “Hmm...” I glared at him in return, daring him to spew callous judgments about Sean like everyone else always did. To my surprise, he smiled kindly. “I think I may have just the wand...”

Feeling embarrassed for how I reacted, I went back to swaying on my feet as he rummaged through the shelves and brought another box to me. He opened it and held a wand out. “Rowan... much favored wand wood. Unicorn hair core, twelve and a quarter inches. Supple flexibility.” I admired it in his hand – the wood was beige and smooth, and it had an elegant vine-like design spiraling around it. Taking it from him I flicked it.

My breath caught in my chest. An orange mist swirled around my being. Warmth radiated from the Rowan onto my palm and moved up my arm.

The mist died away, and it took me a moment to remember I was standing next to Ollivander. He clapped his hands together so loudly that I jumped. “Splendid! Just splendid!” He handed the wand’s box to me, eyes not leaving mine. I grabbed onto the edge of the box expecting him to hand it to me, but he continued holding it. He studied me intently and spoke, “I’ll be interested to see what paths you choose to go down…” A lump formed in my throat as I maintained eye contact. Several moments later, his knobby fingers released the box and accepted my sickles for payment. His eyes continued to stare piercingly at me as I waved goodbye and left his shop.

The uneasy feeling I had felt with the wandmaker disappeared in the summer’s heat, and a bubble of happiness spread around me. I had, after all, been chosen by my first wand. It felt comforting in a way – like it was a companion I could carry with me wherever I went. Humming to myself I headed towards Gringotts bank, where I promised mum I would meet her. Seeing that she wasn’t there yet I climbed a few of the marble steps and sat down with my wand and textbooks. I began scanning the crowds of witches and wizards milling around and became lost in thought.

“First time going to Hogwarts?”

I jumped in my seat and glanced up. Standing in front of me was a black boy that looked to be my age. His hair was dark and closely shaved, and his smile was almost unnaturally sparkling. He was by far the most fashionable wizard I had ever laid eyes on – he had a purple scarf loosely draping from his neck, and a magenta shirt with sleeves that reached his elbows and showed off his muscular tone.

I gaped at him, my brown eyes meeting his. “How did you know?”

He looked me up and down as if studying me; everywhere from my long and wavy brown hair - bangs blowing in the breeze - to my painted toenails peeking out from my sandals. “You have that look about you. This will be my first year at Hogwarts as well. I’m Andre Egwu.”

He seemed friendly enough, but since everything Sean had done our last name had become something to be judged. Instead of offering my name, I patted the step next to me. “Hi Andre. Why don’t you sit with me?”

His eyebrows raised in alarm. “Are you kidding? These are my favorite trousers. I’m not about to sit on the ground.”

I stood up, laughing. “That’s fine, I’ll just stand here with you instead.” I pointed to his scarf. “I really like your scarf! I love how bright it is.”

Andre beamed. “My grandma just bought it for me! It’s for Pride of Portree and I never want to go anywhere without showing my support for them. I love Quidditch. The Prides are the best team in the league! Who do you support?”

“I’m actually not much of a Quidditch follower...” I admitted.

Andre’s eyes enlarged and his mouth opened in a comical ‘O’ shape, completely in disbelief. “When we get to Hogwarts I’m going to show you what you’re missing out on. ‘Not much of a Quidditch follower’...” He closed his eyes and shook his head as if trying to forget something unpleasant. Once he regained composure he continued, “I’m sorry, I got so excited talking about Pride of Portree that I forgot to ask you your name...”

Here it was. The moment he would tell me that my family was insane. The moment he would begin avoiding me. The moment I would be reminded that I’ll never have friends at Hogwarts.

I clenched my teeth and held my breath for a moment, preparing myself for the inevitable. I held my chin up and answered, “My name is Kristina Stewart...”

Andre studied me in silence, curiosity written across his face. “Kristina Stewart? Any relation to Sean Stewart?”

I felt my fingernails pinching into my palms as I squeezed my fists. I hoped he couldn’t see the worry I was trying to hide. “He’s my brother.”

Andre gasped. “The same Sean Stewart who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled Cursed Vaults?! That was a massive story in the Daily Prophet. Everyone at school will know about that.”

“I know,” I answered, my voice giving myself away with a groan, “And they’ll think I’m insane and dangerous.”

Another moment of silence passed. I had disclosed too much – I didn’t want him to see me vulnerable in any way. I tried to look confident and brave, but instead my head drooped and I stared at my toes. As I began calculating ways to escape the situation, I felt his hand set on my shoulder with a firm grip. “I won’t let that happen.” His voice was strong and sure.

People were surprising me today. I had gone all summer being judged and shunned, and now two people in one day didn’t smear Sean’s name when he was brought up. Cautiously I glanced at Andre’s face. “How can you be so certain?”

He flashed another brilliant smile in my direction. “Because there is something I am considered an expert in, and that is fashion.” My eyebrow curved and mouth became agape, showcasing my confusion. Elaborating he continued, “Clothes make the wizard. The better you look, the better you feel, the better you are at Quidditch.” He pointed with both hands at me, “Or, in your case, fitting in. I want to help you, and we’ll start by going shopping.”

My heart skipped a beat. “You would do that for me? But you barely know me...”

“You’re right. I don’t really know you.” Andre dismissively waved his hand. “But what’s a better way of getting to know someone than helping them find a proper outfit? And besides, you told me you liked my scarf. Anyone that can admire Pride of Portee merchandise can be a friend of mine.” He grinned and winked at me.

I felt my muscles relax while relief and gratitude filled my heart. I was pretty sure I had just made my first Hogwarts friend. “Thanks, Andre. Are you going to be around tomorrow? I’m staying at the Leaky Cauldron.”

“Sure! I’ll meet you at Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor at noon.” Andre eyed the textbooks next to me. “You are really cutting the school supply shopping close. Our train leaves for Hogwarts in two days.”

“Well, I would have started shopping for supplies sooner but Sean...” I sighed. Andre showed me that he cared; he earned my honesty. “I don’t know why he ran away and I don’t know what happened to him... I was hoping that maybe if I waited long enough, he would be back to go school shopping with me to see me off...”

“I’m not judging you, Kristina.” His voice softened. “I have a sister... I can’t imagine what it would be like not knowing if she was okay, or not knowing if I’d see her again.” Andre gently touched my upper arm. “See you tomorrow, okay?”

I felt my lip curl upwards into a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Why would you get chocolate chip ice cream? Chocolate chips only belong in cookies – this is a total waste of their potential. You’re committing a crime.” Andre frowned at my cup of ice cream, as if it was its fault that it wasn’t a cookie.

I savored my next spoonful as dramatically as possible. “You’re one to talk. Who would put pistachios in ice cream? I’ve never even heard of that!”

Andre lifted his head in a sophisticated manner. “Pistachios have great nutritional value, thank you very much.”

I laughed and enjoyed another taste of cool sweetness on my tongue - it was a wonderful contrast to the summer’s heat. “So where is a good place to shop for clothes in Diagon Alley?”

We threw away our empty ice cream cups and continued strolling down the cobbled street. “Don’t worry, I know all of the classiest stores here!” His pace quickened and he began talking rapidly about various fashion trends and what colors would go best with my light skin tone. I followed my over-eager friend to a nearby clothing shop, wondering if it was possible for him to get more excited.

The more time Andre and I spent at the clothing racks, the more I realized how little I knew about style and was grateful for his expertise. After an hour of taking turns trying on various outfits and joking with one another, I walked out of the dressing room and spun around. “What do you think about this?”

The knee-length dress was casual enough to wear as an everyday outfit, yet elegant enough to go someplace special. The dress had plain purple fabric that hugged my chest, and below my belly button the color darkened slightly and had large white flowers swirling around each other. “Do you like it?”

Andre’s grin stretched across his face. “Absolutely. You are going to be making friends in no time!”

“Thanks! You are seriously the best!” My chest felt lighter as the fear of being judged and friendless became smaller. “I’m glad we met, Andre. It will be nice to see a friendly face at school.”

Andre directed a sparkling white smile at me. I had to remember to ask him how he gets his teeth so shiny. “I’m glad we met too.”

My new friend and I spent the rest of the day exploring shops, watching witches and wizards stroll by, and swapping stories. Even if I didn’t make any more friends at school, it was a relief knowing Andre would be by my side. With the reputation Sean left behind, I needed people to rely on. Tomorrow, I would be on my way to Hogwarts. Tomorrow, I would be facing the fears and insecurities that plagued me ever since the day my brother disappeared. Tomorrow, my journey would officially begin.

*****

I walked down Platform 9 ¾, cradling my cat in my arms. Andre had wanted to meet as many other students as possible on the train and I had made up an excuse as to why I wasn’t going to join him. Truth was I wasn’t sure if I was ready to face a large group of people just yet, and I didn’t want to get in the way of him making friends.  
Stepping onto the Hogwarts Express I remembered back to the times I waved goodbye to Sean, and images of him swam in my mind. I could visualize his sly smirk, how tall and strong he was, his wavy black hair that was always styled to perfection. I always hated how perfect his hair looked… it was way more tamed than my wavy hair.

“Sean I wish you… didn’t… have to... go!” I choked in between sobs.  
My brother halted in his steps and turned towards me. He knelt on the ground and, taking my hands, gently caressed them. “Hey, Pip, it’s going to be okay.” Sean’s yellow-green eyes shone with all the love in the world when he spoke his nickname for me. “We’ll write each other every week. And before you know it, I’ll be home for Christmas.”  
I contemplated his words for a moment. Hiccupping I managed to sputter out, “P...promise?” I pulled my hand away from his and used my knuckles to smear the tears across my face.  
My brother stood and pulled me into a deep embrace. I breathed in his familiar scents of summertime and grass. I felt my body relax and I let myself curl into his protection. “I promise Pip.” 

I hugged my cat protectively against my chest and made my way down the cramped hall, pushing thoughts of my brother aside. Not wanting to risk the judgmental stares of other students, I made my way towards the back of the train in search of solitude.  
Most compartments were already full of teenagers laughing together. I peeked into a compartment that appeared empty at first glance, and then I noticed a boy seated next to the window.  
I gasped.  
His appearance was so… striking.  
He had copper skin and an angular face. His havana brown hair was naturally slicked back and aesthetically transitioned to a tawny color at his nape. After a moment of me gawking, his hawk-like eyes turned towards my direction.  
I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I hastily pressed my back against the wall out of his eyesight. Maybe he didn’t see me… I crunched my eyelids together, willing myself to believe the improbable.  
“Are you actually considering sitting with Winger?”  
My eyes flew open to notice an older student standing in front of me. “Huh?”  
“I saw you looking into Winger’s compartment.” The boy made a disgusted facial expression. “You don’t want to go in there.”  
I was turned off by his negative attitude. “Why not? What’s so bad about him?” I snapped.  
“I grew up near him...” The boy responded. “He’s mad.” He leaned closer to me and whispered, “He’s quiet, and you can never tell what he’s thinking. He socializes more with animals than with people - I say there’s some kind of sinister reason he keeps to himself. Rumor has it his parents associated with You-Know-Who and ended up getting themselves killed. I’d bet anything that he’s going down that same path. I’m curious to see where the Sorting Hat places him… I guarantee it’ll be Slytherin.”  
The more this boy spoke, the more I wanted to smack him across the face. He had no right spreading rumors about anyone, whether or not those rumors were true. I had heard enough rumors for a lifetime about my brother - I wasn’t about to let someone stand there and spread more rumors about someone else’s family.  
“Thanks for your concern,” I uttered coolly, “but I think I will join him. You have a nice day.” Without waiting for a response, I opened the compartment door and slid inside.  
The boy at the window didn’t glance at me. My cat, Milo, jumped out of my arms and began sniffing his shoes in earnest. I took a seat across from him, feeling awkward.  
Still not looking in my direction he stated bluntly, “If you want to know something about me, just ask.”  
It felt like my organs were having a wild spasm. Damn, I got caught. “How did you know I was talking about you?”  
“My hearing is almost as good as my eyesight.” This time he made eye contact with me. I couldn’t help but admire how golden and inquisitive his eyes were. He turned his head dismissively and gazed out the window, expressionless. “Besides, I’m used to people talking about me.”  
My brows furrowed together in concern. I sensed that underneath his indifferent facade there was something that he didn’t want to show me… Pain? Anger? Fear? Or maybe those were my own feelings clouding my judgment…  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk about you.” No response. Milo began batting at his shoelaces. I took in a heavy breath to steady myself. I didn’t like bringing up my brother, but knowing there were rumours surrounding his family made me feel compelled to let him know I understood. “I’m… Kristina Stewart. You might have heard about my brother Sean. It seems like everyone has.”  
His gaze flickered curiously towards mine. A moment of silence passed. I began wondering if there was something else I should say to ease the tension when he finally spoke, “I’m Talbott Winger.”  
I released a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding. This time I wasn’t worried about what he would think about my brother or my family; I was worried about not making a connection with him. In a strange way I already felt bonded to him - his family was also being gossiped about and he was being judged negatively for it. I didn’t know what was true or false about what the boy in the hallway told me; I just knew how it felt being behind rumors and people thinking they knew everything about you. For reasons I didn’t understand it was important to me that he knew he could talk to me - and that maybe I could talk to him as well.  
The sliding door opened and closed again, interrupting my thoughts. We turned our heads to see a black girl standing in the compartment with us. Her spectacles were thick and rounded. She wore a black leather tank top, green skirt, and a matching green headband that pushed back her thick dark brown dreadlocks.  
She glared at us and demanded, “Billywig, bowtruckle, or bundimun?”  
Talbott and I exchanged alarmed looks. “What?”  
In her outstretched hand sat a toad. His unblinking yellow eyes bore into mine as he let out a low ‘croak’. Louder the girl ordered, “Billywig, bowtruckle, or bundimun?!”  
Panicked I responded, “I don’t know… bowtruckle!”  
“So, you’re nature lovers like me?” The girl’s facial expression relaxed so quickly I had to blink multiple times to make sure I was seeing accurately. “Maybe you’ll live in a tree one day. I tried it for a bit…” She sat down next to me and began stroking my cat. Milo wound his yellow furred body around her arms contentedly. The toad seemed unfazed by the carnivorous feline before him as he hopped onto the girl’s legs.  
I cocked my head to the side, confused. “All I did was say bowtruckle…”  
The girl smiled brightly at me. I could barely see her eyes as the sun’s reflection bounced off her spectacles. “I feel like we already know so much about each other… A lot of people make fun of me for asking that question. I can’t wait to learn the Bat-Bogey Hex to hit those people with.”  
Talbott considered her. “That sounds… quite mad.”  
The girl’s face dropped. “Ugh, I know. I’m not so good around people. I do much better around animals and creatures…” I saw Talbott’s eyes sparkle with interest and I wondered if what the boy in the hallway said about him socializing more with animals than people was true. “I’m Liz Tuttle. Everyone calls me Lizard. You know, because of the animal thing.” She lifted her toad in the air. “And this is Sir Ribbithe!” His features were unique - the top half of his body was a deep orange, and his underbelly was a pleasant cream color. Milo lost interest in the pets he was getting and stared playfully at Sir Ribbithe.  
I introduced Talbott, my cat Milo, and myself, as I could tell that the boy across from me was not about to offer his name voluntarily or socialize in any way. “So it seems like the three of us will be first years together!” To my horror tears began spilling from Liz’s eyes. “I’m sorry! What did I say?!”  
She shook her head and pulled out a tissue. “No, it’s not that…” she blew her nose so loudly that Milo jumped and scampered to hide under my elbow. Sir Ribbithe gave another unconcerned ‘croak’. “It’s just that… you’re both taking time to be nice to me, even though everyone else thinks I’m strange.”  
Talbott’s eyebrow raised and, before he could say something tactless, I offered, “People say the same thing about me. They call my brother strange for searching for the Cursed Vaults and running away after getting expelled. They call my whole family strange, actually because of him…” I could feel Talbott staring at me. I wondered what he was thinking.  
Liz declared, “If we were friends, I’d loose a pack of crups on your enemies!” She then became giddy and excited; the same way I would get when I talked about cute animals. “Crups are like little doggies, but with forked tails. They have wet noses and floppy tongues and their barks are so cute!” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Honestly, they’re not very good attack animals, but they’re fun to pet. I’d let you pet mine if we were friends.”  
I smiled, deciding that I liked this girl. “That sounds nice. I think. I sort of lost track…”  
The Hogwarts Express whistled and we heard the wheels switch into gear. I pressed my nose near the window and watched as we left the streets of London behind. Soon after, we were riding past fields of tall grass and tree-filled hills. Liz was leaning uncomfortably close above my shoulder to also look out the window. I tried to ignore Sir Ribbithe, whom was being held up two inches from my face. I glanced at Talbott and was pleased to see that even he appeared to be enthralled by the landscape; his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were devouring the nature before him. Milo was the only one that didn’t seem interested in the view - he stretched his body across my legs and purred as I scratched his head.  
Throughout the journey Liz and I talked animatedly while Talbott sat, unreadable. I enjoyed getting to know her - I learned that her mother was a well-known Seer and was hoping that Liz and her sister would grow to inherit her gift, which Liz had no interest in. She spoke about her older sister and how her sister’s pet crup had babies and that she let Liz keep one. I shared with her how I had an interest in writing poetry, although hadn’t written much since Sean’s disappearance.  
Throughout our conversation I continued sneaking sideways glances at Talbott, wondering what was going on in his mind  
I replayed what the boy in the hallway told me. ‘Rumor has it his parents associated with You-Know-Who and ended up getting themselves killed. I’d bet anything that he’s going down that same path.’ I made a point to direct my body in his direction and tried to keep my posture as open as possible. “So, Talbott, what about your family?”  
His body gave a slight jerk. “What about them?” There was a coolness and edge to his voice that caused a shiver to run up my spine.  
I shifted on the cushion. “I mean, I don’t know… like what was it like growing up in your family?”  
He became stiff and his eyes glowed dangerously. “I don’t know what you mean.” His tone dripped with venom that clearly spoke back off.  
“N-nevermind then. It’s fine.” I averted my gaze and hoped that he couldn’t hear how forcefully my heart beat beneath my ribs.  
Liz absent-mindedly gazed at the ceiling. “Since chimeras are part goat, I wonder if any of them are vegetarian, or if all of them eat raw meat…”  
“Um…” I had no idea what a chimera was. Even worse, I had no idea how to soothe the conversation with Talbott.  
He stood up. “We should change into robes. I’ll leave so you two can get dressed.” Without pause he grabbed his suitcase and left the compartment.  
I had a feeling he wasn’t coming back.  
It felt like my heart physically expanded with sadness; I couldn’t figure out why I was so upset by this turn of events. I focused on the window of the compartment, hoping that if I watched closely enough I would catch a glimpse of his sleeve or some other indication that he was joining us again. I sighed, giving up hope, and pulled the window curtain down so we could change.  
Liz placed her toad on the higher shelving, probably so my cat couldn’t attack him, and began pulling robes out of her baggage. Milo’s pupils enlarged as he saw the opened suitcase. He crouched, wiggled his butt, and jumped into it while Liz laughed joyfully. Redirecting my thoughts from Talbott to the playful feline in front of me, I unbuckled my suitcase to distract Milo and I changed into my robes.  
The sky became black and the stars’ white lights glistened. We sat in anticipation until finally the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. I straightened my black tie, collected Milo and my belongings, and tried to not get separated from Liz and her toad as we wove our way off the train.  
My black dress shoes made clapping sounds on the stone walkway. I scanned the area, trying to make sense of where we were supposed to go. Just as I turned to ask if Liz had any clue what to do, a booming voice rang “Firs’ years, follow me! Firs’ years this way!”  
It wasn’t hard to find the source of the noise. A man twice the height of an average adult was waving a lantern in the air. In the darkness I couldn’t tell where his bushy brown beard ended and where his fuzzy coat began. The Hogwarts Express conductor took our baggage and pets (Milo glared at me resentfully when I handed him to the stranger), and Liz and I followed the large man.  
“Hey, Kristina! Glad I caught you!”  
I turned around to see Andre, his white teeth luminous in the dark. I smiled warmly, happy to see him. “Andre! I’m glad you caught me too! I want you to meet Liz Tuttle!”  
Liz’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Billywig, bowtruckle, or bundimun?”  
Andre stopped walking for a moment. “Huh?”  
Grinning I slowed my pace to step in line with Andre. I patted his shoulder. “This is Liz’s way of getting to know people. Just go with it - trust me.”  
His eyebrows scrunched together. “Okay… billywig?”  
Liz beamed at him and gave a small skip. “So you have a prickly personality! I do too! We’ll get along just fine.”  
Andre’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened. “Wait so… what does that have to do with billywigs?” I gave him another reassuring pat on his shoulder as Liz jumped into animated explanation about the billywig family.  
Relief spread throughout Andre’s features when the man with the lantern interrupted her, “We’ll be takin’ the boats, now! Come on, don’ be shy, four to a boat!” It was clear that he meant four students to a boat, as he took up a single boat by himself.  
As we approached the lake my breath caught in my chest. Every ripple of the dark blue water glittered in the moonlight and the miniature waves made sloshing sounds against the platform. I grabbed the wooden boat in front of me and tried to hold it still as I clambered into it. Liz climbed in next, followed by Andre. A boy with freckles and a sloppily tied tie stood on the deck behind us. His vivid red hair was pulled into a short ponytail. “Hi, I’m Charlie Weasley. Mind if I join you guys?”  
Andre spoke before Liz could ask this boy anything about billywigs or bowtruckles. “Sure thing! Please tell me that you at least follow Quidditch.” Even though I couldn’t see his face well, I could sense Andre rolling his eyes in my direction. I laughed.  
The red-headed boy, Charlie, literally jumped into the boat, causing it to sway forcefully. “Of course! I’m working on collecting all of the Chudley Cannons chocolate frog cards - me and my family are their biggest fans!”  
“The Chudley Cannons?! You’ve got to be kidding me!”  
Before Andre could start a Quidditch debate - or shove Charlie into the lake - I interjected, “Look!”  
The boats began gliding on their own, gracefully slicing the water as they propelled forward. A collective silence encompassed all students - the only sound to be heard was the rhythm of the water. Many moments of suspenseful stillness passed until -  
“There! Do you see it?!”  
The bubble of stillness broke as everyone broke out into gasps of awe and excited chatter. Hogwarts castle was more beautiful than I could have imagined - the wide brick pillars rose into the sky and yellow light flooded out of the building’s many tall windows. I looked at my three comrades and we shared joyous smiles and laughs. I didn’t know what this year would bring, but the one thing I did know was that I was ready for it.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professors and students alike judge Kristina based on the actions of her rebellious brother. She foresaw this, but never expected to make an enemy on her first day...

The interior of the castle was as majestic as the exterior. My neck kept turning left and right as I tried to take in everything - the high ceilings, flaming torches, marble staircases. At the foot of the stairs stood a tall and wire-framed witch dressed in deep green robes. Her thin lips curved into a smile as she observed us. “Welcome to Hogwarts.” Addressing the tall man she said, “I’ll take them from here, Hagrid. Thank you.”

I walked as close as I could to my classmates as we followed the woman across the stone hallways. She stopped us in a small chamber; I could hear excited chatter behind the next set of oak doors. The witch faced us and stated in a business-like tone, “I am Professor McGonagall - one of your teachers here at Hogwarts. Before the Welcoming Feast, we must sort all first year students into their proper houses.” She made eye contact with each of us in turn and stressed, “The Sorting Ceremony is very important. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.”

I looked to Andre and Liz, wondering if they would be in the same house as me. I bit my lip, hoping I’d have someone as a friend in whichever house I was placed. McGonagall continued, “The four houses are called Gryffindor - the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff - the kind and diligent, Ravenclaw - the witty and wise, and Slytherin - the cunning and ambitious. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you all will be fine additions to their ranks.” I caught Andre’s eyes - his face shown with the same excitement and anticipation I was feeling. “Now, if you will follow me…”

The doors opened on their own, revealing a room with several candles that floated above four long tables filled with students. We proceeded between the middle two tables and approached the head of the room where the staff sat facing us. Before us was a stool; atop of it sat a patched brown hat that looked like it could use a good wash. I remembered Sean explaining Hogwarts to me and telling me about the Sorting Hat, which would read our innermost selves and put us in the house we would most belong. Somehow when I pictured it I thought the hat would look more pristine and, well, important.

Professor McGonagall began calling names of first years. I couldn’t help but feel anxious about which house I would be placed in. Sean was a proud Gryffindor, and I knew my mum and dad had both been in Ravenclaw. My brother always told me that I was brave, kind, and intelligent, and that he could visualize me in any of the houses except for Slytherin - he’d always say I could never be cunning enough to out-wit him.

“Egwu, Andre!”

I tried to catch Andre’s eye, but he was only seeing the stool in front of him. His teeth were grit in determination and sweat beads formed below his hairline. He faced us, sitting down, as Professor McGonagall placed the hat atop his head.

A moment of silence passed until the hat shouted, “RAVENCLAW!”

Andre breathed a sigh of relief, gave me a thumbs up as he passed, and went to join the Ravenclaw table.

I watched as my fellow first-years went to their respective tables, and did my best to remember where each house sat so I wouldn’t stumble confusedly after I was sorted. Hufflepuff was on the head’s left closest to the fire, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were the middle two tables, and Slytherin was on the far right.

McGonagall called another name that caught my attention. “Lee, Barnaby!”

Barnaby… Barnaby… why does that name sound familiar? It’s not a very common name… I stood on my toes to see better. A boy with broad shoulders went up to the stool, and when he turned around I saw his muscular figure and messy brown hair.

It was the boy from Flourish and Blotts.

I remembered him now - he was the one whose mother was insulting him in public. If I hadn’t known better I would have said this was a different person altogether - the one wearing the Sorting Hat was sitting with a straight and confident posture, his exuberant smile showing off his white teeth. It was nothing like the time I saw him before - his head stooped low, shrunken and vulnerable… I analyzed him, wondering what his story was.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat cried.

Barnaby hopped off the stool and headed toward the far right table where delighted yells and claps greeted him.

The number of students to be sorted slowly shrank. My heart pulsed and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. Finally McGonagall called out, “Stewart, Kristina!”

I willed my legs to walk forward and I silently cursed the tingling of my body. If anyone was speaking or watching I would have not been able to tell - I was only aware of McGonagall, the Sorting Hat, and the jittery sensations in my body.

I sat on the stool and felt the sweaty warmth of the hat fall down my forehead. I closed my eyes and listened as it whispered, “Hmm…. very interesting.” I held my breath waiting for the hat to continue. “I haven’t seen one like this in a long time.”

Burning questions arose. What did it see inside of me? One like what? I thought to the Sorting Hat. Could you be more specific about that?

The hat ignored me. Instead of answering it spoke, “Ah yes, I understand now. Best make it… GRYFFINDOR!”

The students with red hems on their robes were clapping. Dawning comprehension of what just happened sank in. A Gryffindor! I can’t believe it. I can’t believe I’m really at Hogwarts! It was comforting knowing I shared the same house as my brother - it was almost like I was given another piece of him to hold onto.

I sat at the table between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and leaned forward on the bench to see the last of the students be sorted. There were only three students after me - Liz, Talbott, and the redhead that had joined us in the boat.

I watched as Liz was placed into Slytherin, Charlie Weasley joined me at the Gryffindor table, and Talbott went to be with the Ravenclaws. I was saddened that Andre and Liz weren’t in my house. I hoped that Charlie at least would sit across from me, as he seemed friendly enough, but instead he went down the table to join an older red-haired student, whom I figured was perhaps his older brother. I glumly began fiddling with my fingers, imagining how different things would be if Sean were here.

A man with colorful robes, white beard that stretched to his stomach, and half-moon spectacles stood up with his arms in greeting. I didn’t need him to introduce himself - I could tell immediately that this was Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Sean had always spoken of him with utmost respect.

Dumbledore turned his head to face each table in turn. “Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As I know we are all waiting for our stomachs to be filled I will make these announcements short. Remember, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup; a great honor. I hope each of you will be a merit to your house.” He gave another pleasant sweep around the room and said, “Enjoy the feast.”

My jaw dropped as before me the once-empty table filled with various meats, vegetables, starches… I continued staring until I realized that everyone seated around me had already begun eating. Hoping no one noticed my delay I hastily began scooping salad onto my plate.

The girl next to me leaned towards me. “The food doesn’t appear on it’s own, you know.” Her black hair fell slightly below her shoulders. Her skin tone was a warm shade of brown and she reminded me of an Indian princess in a story my mum used to read to me - except the princess in the story didn’t have glasses and wasn’t wearing black robes. “It’s prepared in the kitchens, and then it’s pushed up through the floors. I read Hogwarts: A History to prepare me for my first year here, so I’m something of an expert of Hogwarts.”

I returned her excited smile with a nervous one of my own. “I wish I was that prepared… I only know things that my brother told me about.”

She turned her head away, red creeping into her cheeks. “I know of your brother too… Sean Stewart. I just want you to know that…” she paused, took a deep breath, and faced me. “I’m not going to judge you based on what your brother did. I read what Rita Skeeter wrote about your family, and I just want you to know that I won’t hold any assumptions about you, Kristina.”

I wasn’t sure if I should feel relieved or embarrassed. “Thanks… I feel bad that you know my name but I don’t remember yours?”

The girl jerked so dramatically that I worried the roast beef on her fork was going to fly across the room. “I’m so sorry! I’m really bad at making friends - I don’t always know what to say. I’m Rowan Khanna.” She put her untouched food back on her plate and gazed at her lap, shoulders slouched. “This is why people think I’m weird… I messed this up, haven’t I?”

“It’s okay, Rowan, you haven’t messed anything up. People think I’m weird too... mostly because of my brother.” I chewed on my food, giving myself time to think through possible implications of what I would say next. Deciding to take the risk I swallowed and asked, “Do you want to be friends?”

“Really?! You’d want to be friends?!” Rowan beamed at me. “We can be weird together!” She held out her arms as if to hug me, and then hung them lamely at her side as if she thought better of it. “What should I do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?”

My heart felt lightweight and fluttery. I’m making friends here. “I can stand up for myself, but I’d feel better if I knew a friend was on my side.”

Her posture became as stiff as a board as she frowned and narrowed her caramel-colored eyes. I was reminded of a soldier going into battle. “Understood.” Even her tone was serious. “I’ll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who attempts to besmirch your reputation.”

I laughed. “Thanks Rowan. I’m glad we’re friends.”

“Me too, Kristina.” We smiled amiably with each other and chatted throughout the feast, swapping stories and enthusing about Hogwarts. After our main meal, an array of puddings and tarts flooded the tables. Stomachs satisfied, we turned to the voice of an older Gryffindor student ushering first years to follow her to the common room. I noticed every table had students gathering together to follow their house leaders.

Rowan and I followed our fellow Gryffindors up a set of moving stairs, through winding corridors, and approached a tall portrait with a painting of a heavy set lady that had short, curly brown hair and was wearing a pink gown. “Password?” she asked.

The older Gryffindor responded, “Semper anticus.”

The portrait swung open. We followed the others into the room. There was a fire burning in the fireplace on our right, with red sofas and chairs in front of it as well as plush chairs spewed throughout the room. There were wooden tables and chairs in various locations, the floors were wood with large red and gold rugs covering most of the floor space, and there were windows looking down many stories below to the grounds. The older girl explained where the boys’ and girls’ dormitories were, passed out our class schedules, and then left us to either explore or head to bed.

Rowan faced me and squealed. “I’m so excited to be in Gryffindor! Would you like to hear an exhaustive history of our house, including a comprehensive biography of our house founder?” She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Um....” I shifted my weight awkwardly. “For now, let’s just take it all in…”

I wished I shared Rowan’s energy - I was ready to pass out and she acted like she was ready to run laps around the castle. She scampered around the dormitory, examining everything in detail. “It’s incredible, isn’t it? Even better than I imagined.”

I yawned and stretched my arms in the air, feeling sleepy yet content. “It really is amazing. I can’t wait to meet our fellow Gryffindors!”

Before she could reply an older Gryffindor boy approached me. “I should’ve known who you were when you sat with Winger on the Hogwarts Express. You’re both disgraces to Hogwarts.” I could almost feel my eyes dilate as I recognized him as the boy on the train that was spreading rumors about Talbott and his family. The boy continued, “I can’t believe they even let you in here after your mental brother got expelled and ruined Gryffindor’s reputation.”

Shock, anger, and melancholy formed an unpleasant mixture in my gut. Rowan came to my side and glared at him. “Kristina will be an outstanding Gryffindor.” She spoke firmly. “I’m assuming you aren’t, since you spend your time bullying first years.”

He scoffed. “Whatever. Just know that you’ll both be watched. I’m not the only one here that’s got my eye on you.” He turned around and stormed up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory.

Rowan touched my arm lightly. “Sorry. I know you said you could stand up for yourself, but I can’t let anyone talk to my friend like that.”

My insides were swirling with anger, but I forced my façade to stay calm. It was one thing reading people’s snide remarks about my brother and family - it was another thing altogether to hear it spoken aloud with so much hatred. “Thanks, Rowan. Something tells me that won’t be the last time someone brings up my brother. I think I’m ready to go to bed...”

My friend walked with me to the girls’ dormitory. “I should go to bed too. We’ll probably want to look at our timetables first, though, just so we know when our first class is. We can do that in the dormitory.”

We climbed a short set of stone stairs, pushed open the door for first year Gryffindor girls, and were immediately greeted with a meow and yellow-furred face rubbing against our tights. “Milo!” I scooped him in my arms and carried him with me to one of the four-poster beds - this room had red bedspreads and red curtains. I wondered if the other house common rooms showed off their house colors as much as ours did.

Rowan gasped and sat down next to me. “Is that your kitty?! I love cats!” She petted him, and Milo responded by playfully grabbing onto her arm with all four paws and biting her wrist. “Ow! I love you too, little kitty! OW! Wow, you’ve got a strong grip!”

“Milo!” I took out a feather quill and rubbed it along his belly. He diverted his attention from my friend’s arm to the feather.

Rowan rubbed her arm. “He’s fine, he’s just playing. I wish you could meet my family cat, Fuzzclaw! I think he’d get along great with your cat.”

I smiled and looked around the room. “Hey, Rowan? Were we really the only two first year girls that got sorted into Gryffindor?”

“We were, so it’s a really good thing we’re friends as we’ll be roommates for the next seven years!” Rowan pulled out her timetable and held it out for both of us to read. “Let’s check out our schedule! Let’s see… it looks like tomorrow after breakfast we’ll have Charms with Ravenclaw, Potions with Slytherin, then after lunch we’ll have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw again.” Her eyes were glowing behind her glasses. “Can you believe it? I can’t figure out what I’m excited for the most!”

I rubbed my eyes and stifled a yawn. “I’m really excited too, but right now I think I’m most excited about going to sleep… want to go to breakfast together tomorrow?”

Rowan slid off the bed. “Sure thing, friend. Good night, Kristina. I’ll see you in the morning!”

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw first years found the Charms classroom together. I filed in the room with Rowan and Andre, taking seats between the two. Two rows of benches, one higher than the other, went along the long end of the room. Against one of the shorter walls was a table with books cluttered around and on top of it, with sunlight pouring in the wide window behind it. I whispered excitedly to my friends and looked around to see our classmates doing the same. The only exception was Talbott - he sat in the far back corner alone, the nearby bookcase casting a shadow over his eyes. I stopped laughing and stared at him, feeling saddened by his purposeful isolation. I remembered how guarded he was when I spoke to him on the train, and wondered if there was a deeper reason for his avoiding contact… maybe he was hiding something? How much of what that boy said about him was true? I sighed. He must be so lonely…

“Hello! Earth to Kristina!” Andre waved his hand in front of my face. “Did you hear anything I just said?”

“Um…” His face was drooping with disappointment. I sighed. “No, sorry Andre. What was it you were saying?”

Before he could respond the classroom door opened, and a man that reached about four feet tall strolled in and stood on top of the table. He had glasses, brown hair and mustache, and wore a suit-like robe. “Welcome to your first Charms Class at Hogwarts. I will be your instructor, Professor Flitwick.” His voice was higher pitched and gleeful. “Please pay close attention to the instructions, and take great care practicing the spells you learn.”

I sat up straight - charms class was one of the ones I was most looking forward to. Flitwick continued, “Today, we will be learning a very important spell known as the Wand-Lighting Charm. This charm is useful in dark places, whether you are searching a shadowy room for hidden dangers… or trying to find a scroll that rolled under the sofa. Let me demonstrate.” He cleared his throat and cried, “Lumos!” A bright yellow ball of light appeared from the tip of his wand. My fingers twitched expectantly towards my wand. As if Flitwick could read my mind he announced, “Before we can cast this spell, we will be reviewing notes on spellcasting.”

I had never been happier listening to a lecture and taking notes. I looked at Rowan and couldn’t figure out which was moving faster - her quill scratching the surface of her paper or her head nodding at the teacher. Andre would stop his notetaking momentarily to give longing glances towards his wand. After what felt like hours our instructor finally said, “Now it’s your turn to practice. Go ahead and pick up your wands and try the Wand-Lighting Charm.” All of us had wands in hand before he finished with, “If you don’t cast this incantation correctly today that is fine - it takes most first years a couple of practices to get their first spells down. Just do your best.”

The room exploded with chimes of “LUMOS!” being called at various times. Some wands had lights that flickered and others had nothing happen. The wand was warm in my hand as I gripped it tightly. Taking in a deep breath I said, “Lumos!”

Bright yellow light shot out of my wand and my instinct was to blink away from it. Professor Flitwick approached me. “Well done, Miss Stewart. That’s the best execution of the Wand-Lighting Charm I’ve seen from a first-year in quite some time. Ten points to Gryffindor.” He turned to critique other students in the class.

Andre’s mouth was hanging open. Rowan squealed happily, “Nice work, Kristina! I read everything I could find on the Wand-Lighting Charm, and yours was still better. You’re a natural.”

Andre added, “Yes, Kristina, your wand work was quite nice. Good job!” He smiled slyly. “I’m more interested to see your flying skills though.”

“Thanks, guys.” My face hurt from grinning. Maybe Hogwarts wasn’t going to be as bad of a time as I had initially anticipated.

After class, our professor asked me to stay behind. I told my friends I’d catch up to them later and approached him.

“Yes, professor?”

He stared up at me. “Miss Stewart, I just wanted to give my condolences about your brother. Mr. Stewart was one of my most skilled students. From what I’ve seen today, it appears that you may share his talents with charms work.”

I hadn’t expected him to talk about Sean. Involuntarily I took a step back. “Erm, thanks. I am really looking forward to Charms.”

Professor Flitwick narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized me. “Mr. Stewart was also one of my most rebellious students… Are you going to follow the rules?”

The resentment that pierced through me felt almost tangible. My muscles were tensed but I kept my voice even, “I’m only here to learn, Professor. I don’t want to start any trouble.”

He nodded. “Very well. You are excused. I believe you have Potions with Professor Snape next. I don’t want you to be late to your classes on your first day!”

I shuffled my feet towards the dungeons. I expected students to dislike me for my brother’s actions - I guessed I should have been better prepared for teachers having the same impressions.

The dungeons were dimly lit, had a faint scent of mildew, and grey stone framing the floors and walls. I heard a feminine sobbing sound and stopped walking. Looking ahead I could make out two students and one of them was…

Wait, is that Rowan?

Even in the distance I could see tears running down Rowan’s cheek. The girl across from her was wearing the Slytherin robes that were lined with green and a livid expression on her face.

“Admit it!” the other girl demanded.

“I c-can’t!”

“Say I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!”

Rowan was trembling. “It’s logically impossible! I’ve made numerous lists of the most powerful witches at Hogwarts based on multiple factors. You’re less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, every single seventh-year… you’re just a first year like me!”

“I’m nothing like you.” The Slytherin’s skin was pale as if she hadn’t ever been exposed to sunlight. Her short hair was thick, messy, and she had orange coloring in her bangs that spider-like transitioned into the dark brown of the bulk of her hair.

I went as fast as I could towards them and stood next to my friend. “Get away from her.”

The girl’s lip quivered into a snarl as she turned to me. “Who do you think you are?”

Rowan took a large inhale of breath. “Kristina is the one who should be claiming to be the best witch. Professor Flitwick said she cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm of any first-year.”

A dangerous spark flashed in the Slytherin’s electric blue eyes. “Kristina? Now I know exactly who you are… you’re Kristina Stewart. Your brother lost his mind, disgraced his house, got expelled from school, and was never heard from again. You belong in Gryffindor.”

I was getting sick of people knowing who I was when I didn’t know them. “Who are you?”

She lifted her chin high and grinned loftily. “Merula Snyde. First-year Slytherin. The best witch at Hogwarts.” She looked me up and down as if sizing me up. “I overheard the professors whispering about you at the Feast. I suppose you think you’re better than me. I should put you out of your misery before you ruin Hogwarts like your brother tried to.”

This was not how I wanted my first day to go. The last thing I needed was more reason for people to think I was like Sean. “I don’t want any trouble.”

Merula cackled softly. “You don’t have a choice.”

Ignoring the logical side of my brain I offered, “We can talk this out. We can be friends.”

She tensed and clenched her teeth. “You think you’re good enough to be friends with me? You really are as mad as your brother.”

I opened my mouth to argue when I heard a deep, drawing voice creep behind me. “Stewart.” I froze and felt my heart jump to my throat. “I knew you would be trouble.”

The three of us turned to see a man with pasty white skin, a curtain of greasy black hair falling to his chin, and black robes. Merula gasped and stepped back. “P-professor Snape!”

I stared directly into the man’s dark eyes. “Merula was bullying my friend, professor.”

Professor Snape ignored me. “Get to Potions Class.” he ordered. “Be thankful you aren’t headed to detention.”

He turned and walked into the Potions classroom. Merula paused to glare at us and followed suit. I went to follow but stopped when Rowan tugged on my sleeve. She spoke, “Thanks for standing up for me, Kristina. I’ve never been very strong. Or very good at making friends.” Her smile was small yet genuine. “I’m glad that you and I are both in Gryffindor.”

I returned her smile. “Of course, Rowan. It’s what friends are for.” I began replaying everything that happened in my mind. “Hey, Rowan, did you hear what Merula said about the Welcoming Feast? Why would the professors be talking about me?”

She slowly began moving forward. “I don’t know, but we better get to Potions. We’re in enough trouble as it is.”

The Potions classroom was equally as bleak as the dungeon hallways. The biggest difference was the collection of colored bottles and vials along the walls. Tables were set to seat four people. The only two empty seats were at a table with Liz and…

Merula.

I grit my teeth in determination as I took a seat next to Merula. I avoided making eye contact as I set up my cauldron and took out my Potions textbook. Rowan took the seat next to Liz, whom was scowling at the potions ingredients.

Professor Snape began, “This is your first Potions Class, and based on the bewildered look in your eyes, this could very well be your last.” He paused and glared around the room. “Unlike your other classes, this is not a place for foolish wand-waving and intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making.” He began pacing around students’ tables. As he neared, no student dared look him in the eyes. “Ensnare the senses. Bewitch the mind. Keep your mouths shut.” There was something intimidating and chilling about the way he enunciated each syllable and glided silently behind each student.

The professor made his rounds to the front of the room and faced us. “Today you will produce a simple Cure for Boils Potion. Know that I expect perfection. And know that there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations. Let us begin.”

Snape’s lecture was nothing like Flitwick’s. While Flitwick encouraged questions and creativity, Snape only spoke of precise facts and discouraged anyone raising their hand. After what seemed like hours he had us go to the shelves to collect potions ingredients. Liz boldly shot her hand into the air. “Professor, where did these ingredients come from?”

The Potions Master approached her with a snarl. “And why… is that of any importance?”

“Most potions stores don’t care where their ingredients come from. But it matters to only buy where no animals were harmed in the gathering of the ingredients.”

Snape’s expression was full of disdain. “Miss Tuttle, I suggest you follow my instructions and refrain from asking any other pointless questions.”

While Liz began arguing with him Merula hissed in my ear, “You think you’re so special, but you’re already guaranteed to fail, Stewart.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She slid past me to collect her supplies. “You’ll see…”

Rowan set down lumps of flobberworm mucus, snake fangs, and horned slugs beside hers and my cauldrons. “Ignore her, Kristina. After getting reprimanded by Snape we need to brew this potion perfectly.” Imagining our professor’s reaction if we didn’t do as such, I flipped through my textbook to the Cure for Boils section and got to work.

Potion brewing did not come as naturally to me as Charms did. Rowan and I helped each other with each step and double checked our work before stirring or adding ingredients. Liz was muttering darkly to herself, something about where Professor Snape could put his ingredients, with her nose scrunched in repulsion as she crushed her snake fangs. I tried to ignore how gracefully Merula sprinkled in her dried nettles and how her potion turned to a beautiful shade of green.

My fingers dirty and hair tangled, I looked into my cauldron and admired my finished potion. The liquid that was once green had turned into the exact blue hue shown in the textbook and the texture was smooth. Snape paused at every student’s cauldron to grade their work and I waited expectantly. Finally he reached mine. I sensed his figure looming behind me as he hesitated. He muttered to himself, “Hmm… Perhaps Stewart isn’t absolutely incompetent after all.” He began stalking off to another table as I resisted the urge to fist pump the air. It worked! I brewed my first potion! Wait, what’s happening?

Small bubbles began forming in my Cure for Boils potion, which turned large and dangerous. Rowan looked into my cauldron with alarm. “Did you add Bulbadox Powder? From my studies, this looks like the beginnings of the explosive reaction caused by adding Bulbadox powder…”

I pushed my seat backwards. “Explosive?!”

My pewter cauldron blew into many pieces and blue liquid spewed like a volcano upwards and onto our table. My heart rate quickened and my mouth hung open stupidly. Merula rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Congratulations. You have cured the table of boils.”

Snape swiftly sped towards me, his robes flapping behind him. His black eyes were murderous and his teeth were bared. “You should have never been allowed inside of my classroom, Stewart. You are somehow even worse than your brother. Ten points from Gryffindor.” I stared at him with a loss for words. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

I mentally reviewed every step we took. We had combed through every instruction so thoroughly I couldn’t figure out what I did wrong. “I’m sorry, Professor Snape.” I made myself look into his pitless eyes. “I didn’t mean to let you down.”

His facial expression neutralized although his gaze remained hard. “You didn’t let me down, Stewart.” I let myself feel some hope and my stomach lightened. Maybe he would acknowledge all the effort I put into this? Or compliment my sincerity? He continued, “My expectations for you are incredibly low.”

I pictured a black cauldron slamming and squishing out all the light of hope I had. Without another word, our professor swished his cloak behind him as he continued checking people’s work.

Merula leaned forward until she was an inch away from me. A wicked gleam sparkled in her eyes. The Slytherin girl whispered, “It’s only going to get worse, Stewart. You should have known that coating your cauldron with Bulbadox Powder would make your potion explode. I certainly did. Now there’s no doubt that I’m the most important first-year, and you’re nothing but a disgrace just like your brother.”

Realization slowly sank in. I remembered her saying I was guaranteed to fail, remembered how confident Merula was, remembered being distracted by Liz’s argument with Snape…

“You made my cauldron explode?!”

Snape shouted to the class, “Dismissed. I’ve had enough of all of you for one day.”

With a cackle Merula collected her items and walked out of the classroom. Liz and Rowan came to my side, helping me clean up the mess. Despite Rowan’s words of encouragement and Liz’s insults about Snape, I couldn’t help but feel somber. In addition to feeling humiliated by Snape in front of my classmates, I had just lost Gryffindor house points. I dreaded what would be waiting for me when I got back to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	3. Dealing with Trouble

Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Ravenclaws was surprisingly boring - our professor would frequently forget what he was lecturing about and spend large chunks of time referencing the textbook. I sat with my head in my hand, not bothering to listen. I was feeling disheartened by everything that had happened and was counting down the minutes until the school day ended. When class was dismissed a Gryffindor boy came up to me. “You’re Kristina Stewart, right?”

I tensed. “...yes. Who are you?”

“Ben Copper. I’m a first-year Gryffindor like you. Mind if I talk to you alone?”

Andre and Rowan looked at me as if asking what to do. “It’s fine; I’ll meet up with you later.”

Rowan’s eyebrows inched together with worry. “Alright… I’ll see you in the common room soon, okay?”

Andre scrutinized the boy next to me as if deciding whether or not he was a threat. “Okay Kristina, but let me know if you need anything. I’ll see you later.” The two of them left the classroom, Rowan glancing behind her with concern.

I examined Ben as I swung my bag over my shoulder. He had golden hair, fair skin, and large brown eyes that nervously darted around the room. We walked side by side and began making our way to Gryffindor tower.

After a few moments of silence he spoke, “I just wanted to say thank you for standing up to Merula Snyde.”

My memories flashed to the dungeon hallway, where I protected Rowan. I couldn’t remember anyone else being around. “Who told you I did that?” I asked curiously.

My fellow Gryffindor stared at his shoes as we began climbing stairs. “I was watching from the end of the corridor. I’ve been following her so she can’t sneak up on me, and if she sees me, I’ll at least have a chance to run away.” He hesitated and added, “She tormented me the entire way here on the Hogwarts Express. She kept threatening me, and calling me a Mudblood.”

Compassion hit me. I glanced over at him; his eyes were still downcast. “I’m sorry, Ben. That’s terrible.”

I surveyed him for his reaction. He gave a small smile and shrugged. “Merula is obsessed with being the best witch in our year, and she thinks she has to impose her will on us to prove it.” We reached Gryffindor’s landing. A suit of armor moved its head as it watched us pass. “I’m just glad someone was brave enough to stand up to her. I’m certainly not. It’s a joke that I got put in Gryffindor.” We stopped outside the Fat Lady’s Portrait and faced each other.

“Everyone is afraid of something, Ben.”

“Unfortunately, I’m afraid of everything. I come from a Muggle family, so all of this is new and scary to me.” He squirmed anxiously as if afraid of how I would react. I felt for him - if Merula was his first experience with witches and wizards, it wasn’t a surprise he would be afraid of others knowing he wasn’t from a wizarding family.

“I can’t imagine how you must be feeling.” I sighed. “I come from a wizard family, and this is hard for me too. I haven’t even considered how this would be like for someone new to all of this. I’ll try to help you however I can, Ben.”

He let out a deep sigh - it seemed to release the weight of the world. His shoulders relaxed and an easy smile played on his lips. “Thanks, Kristina.”

We gave the password and entered the Common Room together. I saw Rowan standing next to the couch facing me - she had clearly waited for me to walk in. Before I could go over to her, a student walked in front of me and blocked her from view. “You already lost Gryffindor ten House Points?! We’re in fourth place now. What happened?”

Ben glanced at me, hastily said “I’ll see you around”, and darted around us to the boy’s dormitory. I looked at the girl in front of me. She had tan skin, a heart shaped face, and short brown hair that was tightly bound in a ponytail.

“I’m sorry, but who are you, and why are you talking to me about House Points?” She was a couple of inches taller than me. I moved my feet together and stood as straight as I could - I wouldn’t let her intimidate me.

The girl placed her hands behind her back. “I’m your Prefect, Angelica Cole. It’s a Prefect’s job to keep order in the house, and help first years like you with their problems.” I then recognized her as the student from the night before that led us to our Common Room and gave us our timetables. She continued, “Considering what your brother did to Gryffindor’s reputation, I should have kept a closer eye on you.”

I shoved my clenched fists in my pockets. I didn’t know how much longer I could hold in my anger about everyone comparing me to Sean. “I know my brother broke school rules and damaged Gryffindor’s reputation,” I said smoothly, “but I want to be a merit to our house.”

“We all make mistakes, Kristina.” Angelica’s tone was exasperated. “Of course, we all don’t make mistakes that cost Gryffindor ten House Points.” I clenched my teeth and held eye contact. She waved her hand, “In any case, Professor Snape already sent you a letter directly to our Common Room.”

Surprise overtook my anger. “Why wouldn’t he send it to me?”

“Probably because he despises you.” She shrugged. “Snape hates everyone, so I wouldn’t take it personally, but I would read that letter immediately.”

Rowan walked over to me. I suspected she had listened to the entire conversation. “This can’t be good…” she mumbled.

I opened the letter and held it out for Rowan and I to see. Angelica peeked over the top of it.

Stewart,

I have discovered evidence that your potion may have been tampered with. While it does not prove your innocence, it does cast some doubt on my belief that you are hopelessly incompetent. Bring me a jar of Pickled Slugs from the Potions Storeroom and I will consider restoring your House Points.

Professor Snape

There were directions to the Potions Storeroom at the bottom of the letter. Rowan offered, “Want me to go with you, Kristina? It’s the least I can do after you saved me from Merula.”

“Thanks Rowan. You know your way around the castle much better than me.”

Before she could respond, Angelica yelped, “He’s offering to give us back the House Points you lost!” Her eyebrows were halfway up her forehead and her arms flailed dramatically. “Hurry to the Potions Storeroom before he changes his mind!” She then literally shoved us out of the Common Room.

My friend and I followed the directions that Professor Snape gave us. It led us into an unassuming and deserted corridor. We stopped in front of a closed door. “The directions on Snape’s letter say this is the Potions Storeroom…” I said.

Light from the nearby window reflected off of Rowan’s glasses as she tilted her head. “I always thought it was located in the Tapestry Corridor. I suppose there must be more than one…”

I read the letter again. “I need to find a jar of Pickled Slugs and bring them to Snape, so I can get those ten House Points back.” Feeling determined, I opened the door and Rowan followed me inside.

I heard my friend close the door behind us. The inside of the room was pitch black. “I can’t see a thing… why did you close the door, Rowan?”

In a small voice she answered, “I didn’t.” I spun around to face her and although she couldn’t have been more than a foot away from me, I couldn’t make out any part of her. “It closed behind me as soon as I stepped inside.” I then heard the door handle rattle. “And I think it’s locked… we should cast the Wand-Lighting Charm to help us see…”

I nodded, then remembered she couldn’t see me, and together we cried, “Lumos!” Our wands illuminated the room. Close behind me was what appeared to be thick black vines that slithered around each other. I gasped. “What is that thing?!”

To my horror I heard an all too familiar cackle outside the door. “A deadly plant called Devil’s Snare.” Merula answered. “Some fourth year Slytherins showed it to me when I first arrived. It’s sensitive to light. If you’re really better at the Wand-Lighting charm than me, escaping should be no problem.”

Rowan and I exchanged terrified looks. I yelled, “Merula?! You locked us in here?!”

“Along with sending you a fake letter from Snape.” Her voice cooed. “I told you things would only get worse for you, Stewart. Something has to stop you from ruining Hogwarts. It may as well be Devil’s Snare…” 

Rowan, teary-eyed, banged on the door as Merula’s continuous laughter became distant. “Let us out!”

Something thick and slimy wrapped itself around my ankle. I screamed as it tightened and pulled me deeper into the room.

“KRISTINA!”

I struggled forward as another vine crawled up my leg and began tying itself around my arm. Panicked I cried, “We have to get out of here!”

Rowan grit her teeth, held out her wand, and called out “LUMOS!” again. Her wand re-ignited and strands of vines seemed to give out a high pitched cry as they slunk away from us. “Merula is right about Devil’s Snare being sensitive to light. Use Lumos to hold it off while I try to open the door and call for help.” We locked eyes for a moment, understanding passed between us, and my friend ran to the door and began pounding on it. “HELP! We’re trapped in here with Devil’s Snare! SOMEONE HELP!”

“Lumos!” I called again. The vine around my wrist loosened and fell away. In retaliation five more vines zipped towards me and circled my waist. “Lu-” I sputtered as a vine curled around my neck and gradually intensified its squeeze. I used my free hand to try and tug it away.

Rowan turned to me. “I hear someone! Hang in there!”

On the other side of the door a gruff voice spoke, “What’s going on in there? Outta the way!”

Rowan jumped backwards just in time as the door slammed open towards her. The tall bearded man that greeted us off the train bent his head down so he could step into the room. He stared at me as I continued to struggle. “Gulping gargoyles, Gryffindor! Get away from that Devil’s Snare. Yer scarin’ it!”

Spluttering I managed to question, “I’m scaring it?!”

The man came forward. “Let’s get you outta here…”

I had no idea how he was able to get the Devil’s Snare off of me. Moments later, the three of us were standing safely in the corridor, Rowan with her arms protectively around my shoulders. “You saved our lives.” She said. “Thank you, Mister…?”

“Rubeus Hagrid, at yer service. I’m Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Pleasure to meet yeh.”

“I’m Rowan Khanna. And this is my friend, Kristina Stewart.”

Hagrid stooped lower to take a better look at me. “Ah, yer the one everybody’s been talkin’ about. Maybe trouble really does run in yer family. How’d yeh end up in there?”

I answered bitterly, “A first-year Slytherin named Merula Snyde locked us inside.”

“She did?!” Hagrid’s eyebrows rose so high that they were hidden under the tangle of his unmanageable brown hair. “What are yeh goin’ ter do?”

“I’m going to tell Professor Dumbledore, and make sure she’s punished.” Beside me my friend nodded in agreement.

Hagrid’s thumbs looped into his belt straps. “Do yeh have any proof?”

Rowan replied, “We have a fake letter from Snape, but we can’t prove she’s the one who wrote it.”

The bearded man shook his head sadly. “Professor Dumbledore would want teh help yeh, but even he can’ do anything if yeh don’ have proof. I’d head back to yer Common Room, an’ take some time teh think. I don’t want yeh doin’ somethin’ yeh’ll regret.” His large hand then pointed at my outfit. “Yeh might also want to do somethin’ about those robes. That Devil’s Snare got yeh good.”

I looked down at my robes and, sure enough, they appeared to have had twenty knives slice through them haphazardly. My right sleeve was almost entirely torn off and I could see bloody skin through rips in my tights. Rowan and I thanked the gamekeeper and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

We had barely entered our Common Room when I heard Angelica scream, “Bloody hell! What happened to your robes?”

Our Prefect was seated on the couch in front of the fireplace, gaping at us. Rowan sat at the other end of the couch and I went to the chair closest to my friend. “I got snared by Devil Snare.”

Angelica leaned forward. “Devil’s Snare?! How? What happened with Professor Snape?”

I began absent-mindedly picking on the torn hems of my robes as Rowan answered, “It was a trick. Merula Snyde faked the note, and trapped us in a room with Devil’s Snare.”

“I think she’s threatened by me.” I added as I ripped off a loose thread. “And I think she hates that I’m the only first year who has stood up to her.”

Angelica shook her head. “And I take it you don’t have any proof?”

I fumbled to find my robes pocket, and pulled out what used to be the letter; it was crumbled and a quarter of it had been completely torn off. I held it out for them to see. “I have part of the fake letter from Snape… but even then I can’t prove she’s the one who wrote it.”

Our Prefect briskly stood up. “Well, you can’t go around the castle dressed like that. Professor McGonagall will have a fit. People already look at you like you’re mad because of your brother. Go and change into fresh clothes.” Angelica began walking away and called over her shoulder, “You also better head to your Transfiguration class first thing tomorrow morning before you’re expelled. See if you can find a way to earn back House Points while you’re there…” Rowan and I exchanged incredulous glances, completely lost for words.

The next couple of days we were able to focus on our classes. Transfiguration was taught by our head of house. Professor McGonagall impressed us by transfiguring a mouse into a snuffbox. After our excited chatter she informed us that we would be spending much of our first semester taking notes before being able to perform transfigurations. Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house, was the herbology teacher. That class was the first one that we didn’t have to take notes in - our hands were busy in the dirt tending to a simple herb called knotgrass. Astronomy took place in the evening in the Astronomy Tower, where we were able to gaze out of telescopes to observe the night skies.

Friday had finally come. We were two classes away from the weekend - our first flying class and then our first History of Magic lesson. All first years eagerly stood around the training grounds waiting for the arrival of our flying instructor. The morning sun peeked out behind the castle towers. Rowan and Liz were chatting nearby, probably enthusing about Liz’s crup puppy based on their happy squealing and cries of “so cute!” To my right I could see Andre and Charlie examining the school’s brooms, which were laid out on the ground in two rows. Talbott stood in the far corner of the crowd, still and silent. Merula was loudly boasting about her broom she has at home to Barnaby, whom appeared to be listening politely.

Ben, appearing anxious as was his normal, came over to me. Sunlight illuminated his already golden hair. “I’ve been dreading this class all summer…” he admitted.

“You’re afraid of heights?” I questioned.

“Falling from heights, mostly.” He said thoughtfully. “I told you I come from a Muggle family. The idea of flying through the sky on a broom is terrifying.”

My eyes traveled to a nearby broomstick on the ground. The wood looked like it hadn’t been polished in ages, and the bristles were sticking out in various directions. “Believe it or not, I’ve never flown on a broom either. My mum was pretty strict about that kind of thing.” I shared some of his anxiety - the idea of being on a thin piece of wood several feet off the ground wasn’t exactly appealing to me.

A booming voice called out, “Welcome to your first Flying Class.” All conversations stopped as we looked at our professor. She had spiked light hair, catlike yellow eyes, and a domineering posture that showed she was not a lady to be messed with. “You’ll begin by observing me summon my broom. We will practice doing this today, and will not start flying for the next couple of weeks. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step to the left side of their broomstick.”

Each of us spread out amongst the broomsticks - I chose one between Andre and Ben. My Gryffindor friend whispered, “I don’t think I can do this, Kristina…”

Madam Hooch was lecturing loudly. I wondered if her natural voice always sounded like it was coming out of a megaphone. I leaned my head towards Ben and said quietly, “You can do this, Ben. Just concentrate on the broom, and try not to think about falling.”

“Do you promise to catch me if I fall?”

I considered this. “I promise to try my best.”

He squirmed. “That’s not very reassuring…” Ben sighed. “But I suppose I have to try sooner or later…”

The rest of class time consisted of us yelling “UP!” at our brooms. Mine jiggled at my feet, taunting me. Andre and Charlie were clearly the most gifted - their brooms flew to their hands almost instantly. By the end of the lesson all of us had managed to coax our brooms into our palms.

Ben and I went to put our broomsticks away together. His smile was bright when he said, “I suppose I don’t have to worry about falling if I never actually fly… Thank you for encouraging me, Kristina. I may be able to fly soon if I keep following your lead.”

“You just need to get used to the idea of flying, Ben.” I placed my broom in the racks, careful to not get a splinter. “I’m sure Rowan has some books about flying that we can borrow.”

“I do like reading books! Hardly anyone ever falls to their death while reading books!”

I only partially heard what he said. My thoughts became troubled as he and I began walking the path back towards the castle. “I’ve been meaning to talk to Rowan anyway. We’ve had a rough go of it so far, and I think she takes it harder than me.” Since the Devil’s Snare incident, Rowan had been visibly stressed. In Defense Against the Dark Arts class the day before she jumped out of her seat in the middle of the lesson, blurted that she had written her DADA notes on the same parchment as her Potions homework, and unceremoniously burst into tears.

Andre jogged up beside me. “That was by far the best class all week! I can’t wait to get into the sky!” I tried to shove my thoughts away and pretend to share his enthusiasm, but he caught ahold of my worried expression first. “Hey, is everything okay?”

Ben answered, “She’s worried about Rowan.”

“You should ask her to play Gobstones!” Andre lit up. “I have my mother’s old set in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Let’s get together tomorrow after lunch and give it a go.” He looked to Ben and added, “You can join us too if you want!”

Ben’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What’s Gobstones?”

Andre explained, “It’s a bit like the Muggle game marbles, except that every time a point is scored, the loser gets sprayed in the face!”

“Sprayed with what?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at the bewildered expression on his face. “No one knows, but it smells awful!”

Ben wrinkled his nose. “I’ll pass.”

After fun chatter with friends, a quick lunch of sandwiches, and an extremely boring History of Magic class, our weekend finally began. Saturday afternoon Rowan and I went outside to the courtyard together, waiting for Andre to bring his gobstones set. The courtyard was a beautiful area - the large square patch was made of stone, an ornate fountain stood tall in the center, and there were covered outdoor walkways lining it. The courtyard was open to the cloudless sky.

I sat on the stone surrounding the fountain, tilting back my head to enjoy the heat on my cheeks. I was wearing the purple dress Andre had helped me pick out at Diagon Alley; Rowan was in a simple pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. “I’m glad we’re doing this, Rowan.” I closed my eyes and listened to the water splashing in the fountain. “After everything with Merula and Snape, we could use a break. Hogwarts shouldn’t be about bullies and barely escaping death. It should be about learning magic and having fun.”

Rowan sat next to me. “Thanks for inviting me to join! I don’t know if I told you this, but I grew up on a tree farm as an only child. I play Gobstones at the farm all the time. Mostly because I’m not strong enough to help with the actual farming… It will be fun to play with other people for once.” She paused, and I opened my eyes to make sure everything was alright. Her fingers began twirling around her long black hair and she turned her body away sheepishly. “Thanks for helping me to adjust to things here, by the way…”

“Of course. And thank you, Rowan, for being my friend.” I smiled warmly. “It’s nice having a friend that understands me, and can help explain everything about Hogwarts.”

“I’m here! Sorry I took so long!” Andre briskly strolled over to us carrying a brown pouch. He was wearing a bright blue collared shirt with sleeves that were aesthetically rolled up to his elbows. His white shorts were about as bright as his teeth. He gave a lofty smile when he saw me. “Nice outfit, Kristina! I did a great job picking that for you, if I do say so myself.”

“Excuse me!” I placed my hands on my hips in a teasing manner. “I believe I also contributed in the selection process!”

“Okay, fine, we did a great job at picking you a stylish outfit.” I heard him whisper to Rowan, “It was mostly me though.” She giggled.

I playfully rolled my eyes. “Alright, alright. So who’s ready for a game of Gobstones?”

The three of us sat on the ground in a circle. Rowan exclaimed, “This is the finest skill-testing manual dexterity game in the world!”

Andre gave her a dirty look as he pulled out the game. “No, that would be Quidditch.”

“Fine! It’s the finest skill-testing manual dexterity game for the thinking, non-athletic witch.”

“Much better!”

He passed out the game pieces to each of us. Rowan’s facial expression had gone from content to contemplative. “I wish I could explain why Merula is such a bully…” she mused. “I’ve been researching her family to try to understand why she acts the way she does…”

Andre didn’t seem phased. He rolled his first Gobstone into the center. “Let’s just relax, and you can tell us what you found out about Merula while we play…”

I aimed my Gobstone as Rowan began, “Her parents were faithful Death Eaters in the Wizarding War.” My fingers slipped as I rolled my Gobstone too far sideways. The ball shot out green goo at my face.

“What?!”

“Yeah.” Andre laughed at me as I used my arm to wipe the gunk off. I stuck out my tongue at him. Rowan seemed too lost in thought to pay the game attention. She absent-mindedly rolled her Gobstone onto our drawn board and continued, “Her parents are currently locked up in Azkaban. They’re sentenced for several years.”

She placed her head in her hand; her eyes distant. All humor left Andre’s face as we exchanged troubled glances. I crawled over to my friend and placed my hand atop of hers. “Rowan, we don’t have to play this now if you don’t want to. If you want to talk about things instead, we can do that. We’re both here for you.” Our friend leaned over and nodded his encouragement.

The corners of her mouth gradually turned upwards. “Thanks guys. I’ve never been especially good at making friends. This is… nice.”

I added, “We all became friends pretty quickly.”

Rowan then broke into a full grin. “Yeah, but most people think I’m either a useless weakling or an awkward nerd. You’re weird like me. No offense.”

I lifted my head. “I take it as a compliment.”

Andre’s mouth hung open stupidly. “Weird?! You think I’m weird? You two can claim to be weird all you want… but I’m… I’m cool!” He tugged on his collar anxiously. “You actually think I’m weird? Please tell me you were just talking about Kristina...”

Rowan laughed. “No, Andre, how could the most fashionable wizard in our year be weird? But you hang out with us anyways, even though we’re more of the outcasts. You’re amazing.”

Pink flushed his dark cheeks. “If it means anything, I think you’re both cool in your own ways, and I wouldn’t trade you two for the world.”

“Isn’t this precious?” Dread dropped like dead weight in my stomach. We spun around see Merula walking towards us with a sneer on her face. “Hello, Stewart. You are unfortunately looking well after wrestling with the Devil’s Snare.” The three of us stood up. She continued, “While you were off playing with plants, I’ve been doing a little research about your brother.”

I glared at her. “Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because you’re a danger to Hogwarts just like him, and none of us will be safe until you’re gone.”

Rowan grabbed onto my shoulder while Andre questioned, “What are you talking about, Merula?”

The Slytherin girl laughed. “Stewart’s brother didn’t just get expelled for endangering the entire school in search of some imaginary vaults…” She returned my glare with a menacing grin. “He immediately went missing, and the next time he was seen, he was working for Voldemort.”

The three of us gasped and instinctively took a step backwards. Rowan squealed, “You can’t say that! You have to call him He Who Must Not Be Named!”

“I say what I want.”

The anger that I had held inside was threatening to manifest. “You’re lying about my brother having anything to do with He Who Must Not Be Named.” I could feel my body heat rise and blood rush to my face.

“No wonder the professors were talking about you before the Feast. They’re wondering if you work for the Dark Lord too!” Her laugh echoed throughout the courtyard.

“I don’t know why you’d ever bring up He Who Must Not Be Named given your family’s history.” My voice was low and even. I heard my friends’ gasp, but I didn’t care.

Merula’s icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously. Her bony hands clenched into fists. “You don’t know anything about me…”

“Thanks to Rowan’s research, I know that your parents are locked up in Azkaban for being loyal to He Who Must Not Be Named in the Wizarding War. I finally understand why you’re always so angry.”

Her pale face turned red. “Why don’t you just drop out of Hogwarts? Save Gryffindor and your little friends here the embarrassment of being associated with you.”

“You’re just afraid that I’ll be better than you.” I could see Rowan trying to catch my eye and shaking her head ‘no’. But I knew as I said it that it was true. The girl in front of me laughed again, but this time it sounded hysterical and desperate.

“Afraid? I’ll duel you right now.” Her jaw was set, and I knew she wanted to duel - wanted to prove to herself that she was the better witch.

I shook my head, suddenly feeling a strange sense of pity towards her. “You aren’t worth my time, Merula. Keep this nonsense to yourself.” I turned to my friends and said, “Let’s go.”

We began walking away; Andre hastily scooped up his game. Merula screamed, “Don’t walk away from me! Flipendo!”

A heavy force hit my spine. I yelled in pain and fell forwards onto the ground. I knew my hands and knees were skinned from the stone. I rotated around to face her. Her face was livid with savage pleasure and anger. “Learn a few more spells, Stewart. Maybe next time you’ll put up a fight.”

My friends rushed to help me up as the Slytherin left the Courtyard.

“Kristina! Are you okay?”

“Did she hurt you?”

I met their eyes - I felt like I could see their love and care tangibly through them. “I’ll be okay. Thanks.”

Rowan groaned. “Merula is never going to leave us alone…”

I looked from one to the other, and thought about what we had all been through together in the short amount of time we knew each other. I cared for them both, and would do whatever I could to keep them safe. I brushed off the dirt from my knees, and making up my mind, said resolutely, “Not unless I learn more spells, and find someone who can teach me how to duel…”


	4. Revenge is Best Served Magical

I pulled my jacket tighter, shivering, as a crisp breeze brushed against us. Rowan and I leaned against an oak tree and admired its multicolored fall leaves. After a moment of thoughtful silence my friend asked, “Why do you think our Prefect wants to meet us outside?”

The day before, Angelica had approached us and asked us to meet with her. As per usual, her expression had been serious and stoic. I muttered bitterly, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Merula somehow got us kicked out of Gryffindor.”

Ever since the incident during Gobstones, Merula had been bullying us more than ever. It wasn’t uncommon for her to threaten jinxing us, tampering with our class materials, and making mocking comments about my brother. To make matters worse, she had been bullying and intimidating most of our other classmates as well. Andre hadn’t been affected as much as my fellow Gryffindors - he had become friends with Charlie Weasley as well as older, more athletic students. He still spent time with me, but he had so many new friends I hardly got to see him anymore.

Another breeze came and we watched the gust carry away several yellow tinted leaves. Rowan glanced at me sideways, strands of her black hair blowing in front of her face. “Do you want to talk about everything Merula has been saying about Sean?”

I continued staring straight ahead, looking at the open grassy space. I had known this conversation would come eventually. I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets. “You already know most of the story from the Daily Prophet… Sean was obsessed with the idea that there were Cursed Vaults containing mysterious treasures hidden at Hogwarts. But no one believed him. Not even our mum.” I picked up the leaf that had fallen on my shoulder and began twirling it between my fingers. “He broke all kinds of rules and put people in danger while trying to prove he was right. Some people say he unleashed curses on Hogwarts. Some say he was cursed himself. Everyone thought he was mad.”

I could feel my heartbeat escalate as a combination of anger, sadness, and frustration boiled inside me. “Merula was lying about him being involved with You-Know-Who, but she was right about him being missing. After he got expelled he ran away from home and hasn’t been seen since. There were rumours he came back here, searching for the vaults. Sometimes I wonder if he really was mad. Sometimes I wonder if I am too…”

Rowan was silent for a moment, and then said softly, “I don’t think you’re mad, Kristina.” I turned my head and faced her. Behind the sun’s reflection in her glasses I could see that her eyes were glistening… were those tears? She continued, “I think you’re brilliant, and I’m glad you’re my friend.”

I exhaled and felt my muscles relax. I didn’t know how tensely I had been holding them. Many people had thought of my family as being mad or cursed… one of my most seeded fears was that they were right. “Thanks Rowan.”

“There you two are!”

Angelica was crossing the grounds towards us. As usual, her short brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. “I bet you’re wondering why I invited you here.” She reached us and immediately began explaining, “Merula will keep attacking you until you do something to stop her and defend yourselves. Yes, Kristina, I know about what’s been happening with Merula.” she said in response to my bewildered expression. “I wouldn’t be doing my job as your Prefect if I didn’t help teach you to defend yourself. I’m going to teach both of you how to duel.”

Rowan and I exchanged confused glances. At this point we were used to our Prefect being all-business, but her offering to teach us something that was against the rules was not something we expected from her. Rowan stated timidly, “But we don’t know any dueling spells…”

“Gryffindor keeps a secret dueling book hidden in the Artefact Room.” I couldn’t help but feel slightly amused that her tone of voice was just as serious when she was talking about things that broke school rules as it was when she was talking about earning house points. “It will teach you various spells, potions, and techniques. Meet me again after you’ve learned a dueling spell and I’ll teach you everything else you need to know.”

Rowan and I found the Artefact Room in the lower west towers. The door was not as tall as others around the castle, and if I didn’t know to look for it I would have walked right past it. Rowan’s fingers trembled as she touched the rusted door handle. “They say untold treasures lie within the Artefact Room.”

She pushed it open and a putrid stench filled our nostrils. I yanked my shirt to cover my nose. “Ugh. Along with untold odours… Let’s hurry up and find that dueling book.”

The room was as large as a medium-sized closet. Cabinets coated the left side of the room and baskets filled with junk were shoved in the corners. From scanning the space I could see crumpled up scrolls, a human skull, and a tattered pair of earmuffs. Rowan sat down and pulled a basket towards her. “I’ll fight the urge to catalogue every single amazing thing in this room.” She pulled out a wrinkled song book and examined it with excitement. “I’ll probably fail, but at least I’m good at multitasking.”

I pushed a chair towards the cabinets and climbed on top of it. My fingers touched the tops and I had to stop and cough from the cloud of dust that showered me.

“Kristina…”

I looked down at Rowan. “What?”

She was continuing to sort through the basket’s contents. “What, what?”

“You said my name.”

She paused and glanced at me. “No I didn’t.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “I heard a voice.”

“It wasn’t me…” said my friend, shrugging and getting back to her task.

I shrugged as well and stood on my toes to better see the tops of the cabinets. “It must have been my imagination.”

We searched for the next half hour. Clutter was spread around the entirety of the floor to where it was difficult to walk without stepping on anything. We needed a different tactic if we were going to find anything. I stopped to think, Where would Gryffindor hide a book that they didn’t want any other house to find? Gryffindors were brave and daring. Was there any space in here that only a Gryffindor would look?

My eyes landed on a small, rectangular shaped hole in the wall. Green mold was growing around it and a spider had woven a web over it. Pushing back my wave of disgust and my feeling apologetic towards what I was about to do to the spider’s home, I inserted my hand in the hole and felt around. I squinted in revulsion as I felt sticky moistness. I fumbled around until I felt a leather spine of a book. “I found the book!” I called as I pulled it out. The cover was brown leather and the title was embroidered with gold letters spelling Dueling Spells and Techniques. Someone had written Gryffindor’s Only! below the title.

Rowan carefully walked over to where I stood. “Brilliant! Now we can - ”

“AHH!” The rest of her words were lost to a splitting headache. My stomach lurched and I felt myself falling forwards. The last thing I saw was my friend reaching out for me before my vision went black.

Armor, glistening silver. A suit of armor pacing, carrying a large sword. Massive. Faceless. Menacing.

Mist. Swirling mist, dripping with ice, shrouding a staircase. Climbing higher and higher.

Ice. Pearly ice encasing all of Hogwarts, spreading faster and faster…

A voice. An echo. “The ice is here. The vault will open.”

I gasped. It had been the same voice that had said my name. “Kristina! Are you alright?” Rowan was cradling my head in her lap. My bangs were sticky with the sweat from my forehead. My body felt cold and warm at the same time. “I saw something. In my mind…” I told her about my vision; the suit of armor, the misty staircase, the ice encompassing the castle, and the voice. The words kept replaying in my mind. The ice is here. The vault will open.

Rowan’s expression was thoughtful. “I don’t know what that vision means, but right now we have to get you back to the Common Room so you can get some rest.”

I was standing in an unlit hallway. I felt anxious as I ran, knowing I had to find the cursed vault. I had to find all of the cursed vaults…

My feet stopped, unable to move any further. A figure materialized before me. Sean stood, facing the wall. His dark hair, normally styled to perfection, was tousled. I tried to scream his name, but my voice only came out as a whisper. His head slowly turned towards me; his face was expressionless. “Pip, help me.”

Ice formed around his cowboy boots. He remained still as it crept up his legs, his torso, his arms… Sean stared blankly at me. “Help me Kristina.”

I tried to push my legs forward but they wouldn’t move. My voice rose to a scream as I watched ice surround him completely. “SEAN!”

I awoke, my heart beating fast. I turned my head on my pillow and saw Rowan sitting cross-legged on her bed, flipping through the pages of the dueling book. She placed the book down when she saw me awake and leaned forward. “How are you, Kristina?”

I took in a gulp of air. “I don’t know Rowan… I’m feeling okay overall but…” Panic rose in me. “I can’t move my legs…”

“That’s because you have a cat lying on top of them.”

I lifted my head and sure enough, Milo was sprawled out across my legs. I let my head drop and tried to slow my breathing down. “Oh. Nevermind then.”

My friend wouldn’t make eye contact with me. “Have you, erm, had any more visions?”

Maybe she, just like most people, was starting to think I was mad. I tried to shake away that thought. “No. I would tell a professor, but with Merula going on about Sean, people already think I’m mad.” The last thing I needed was more reason for people to think badly of my family and I. Wanting to change the topic I added, “Did you find anything in that book?”

Rowan beamed and held onto the book like it was sacred, lifting it out in front of her. “So many things! What kind of spell do you want to learn?”

I stared up at the wood above my bed. “I want to beat Merula in a duel, but I’m not a dueler. Let’s learn a spell that we can use for other things besides dueling.”

“Hmm…” I heard more flipping through pages. “I’ll keep reading until I find the perfect spell. But here’s the most amazing piece of information in the book… Professor Flitwick is a champion dueler! You should ask him to give you some tips, or even teach you a cool dueling spell.”

I shifted my legs, and Milo gave an annoyed groan as he hopped onto the floor. I swung my legs over the bed and stretched my arms, yawning. “Thanks so much, Rowan. I’ll learn all of this as fast as I can before Merula has the chance to bully anyone else.”

It felt like someone had placed a freezing charm on the clock. History of Magic was the dullest class in our curriculum. My head was propped up in the palm of my hand and I gazed absently at our ghost professor. I had managed to write Wendelin the Weird as my heading - the rest of my parchment was filled with drawings of hearts and smiley faces. Professor Binns had somehow made the topic of witches being burned alive at the stake boring.

To my left Ben was in and out of focus - he’d be taking notes for a few moments, then let his quill drop in defeat. On my other side Liz had her head on her desk with her eyes closed; her glasses were askew and her mouth was lolled open. After what seemed like hours, Professor Binns finally announced “Class dismissed.”

Sleepily I gathered my belongings, hoping I’d gain some energy on the way to see Flitwick. Even Merula didn’t seem to have anything in her - she slung her bag on her shoulder and sluggishly made her way out of the classroom. Binns just had that kind of effect on people.

I walked up the stairs, hoping to catch Professor Flitwick in the Charms classroom before everyone headed to dinner. I pushed the Charms classroom door open and saw our professor using his wand to organize his piles of books.

Tentatively I walked in. “Excuse me, Professor Flitwick. I have a question for you.”

Without looking at me he continued levitating his books into neat stacks. His voice was cheerful as he asked, “What can I do for you, Miss Stewart?”

“Professor, is it true that you were a dueling champion before you taught at Hogwarts?”

He finished his organizing and turned towards me. “It’s true.” His lips wore a smile and memories seemed to twinkle in his eyes. “I can Stupefy and Protego with the best of them. I have a shelf full of trophies to boot.”

I placed my hands behind my back sheepishly. I wasn’t sure how well he would take what I was about to request. I forced the words out of my mouth, “Do you think you could teach me some of what you know?”

My mouth dried as his eyes dulled and his smile faltered. “The Hogwarts curriculum includes lessons on many defensive spells, Miss Stewart.”

He continued staring up at me as if trying to read me. It looked like he was ready to shut down the conversation. I thought of Rowan, and of all my classmates Merula kept bullying, and knew I had to pursue this. “I… need some advanced instruction, Professor.” He continued calculating me. I decided to add, “I’ve been attacked before. I want to be able to defend myself.”

The head of Ravenclaw house gave a curt nod. “That’s understandable, but dueling should always be your last resort.”

“Teach me, Professor.” I heard the urgency in my voice. Silence hung in the air between us. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

My teacher sighed. “I was afraid things might be difficult for you here at Hogwarts given your brother’s reputation… I may be able to teach you the finest self-defense spell I know…” He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and after a moment reached a decision. “I will teach you one spell. The dueler’s most essential spell - Expelliarmus. It is intended to disarm your opponent without causing them injury.”

I smiled, elated, and exclaimed, “Thank you so much, Professor! I won’t let you down!”

It was a surreal experience, having one on one instruction with Professor Flitwick. He was graceful in his wrist movements and was gentle in correcting me when I made a mistake. The excitement he carried when discussing this charm was tangible - I could imagine him as a world class dueling instructor. My wrist made the circular movement he had been explaining and I pushed my arm forward.

“Good, you have the hang of it.” He walked to the other end of the classroom and faced me, his wand arm held out. “Now let’s see you cast the Disarming Charm on me.”

Somehow I managed to trip despite the fact that I was standing still. “On you?”

“Now!”

I jumped into action at the forcefulness of his words. “Expelliarmus!” A thin red jet shot from my wand and hit my teacher’s wand. His eyes widened in surprise and his lips formed an ‘o’ shape as his wand flung into the air. I opened my mouth to apologize and then quickly closed it - this was what I was supposed to do, after all.

“You’ve done it!” His moustache curved upwards with his smile. “You truly do have a gift for Charms.”

I couldn’t help but return his smile as pride blossomed in my chest. “Thank you so much, Professor Flitwick. This will be a huge help.”

“You are welcome.” Still grinning, he went to collect his wand. While stooping down he added, “You might also consider practicing with Mr. Copper. He’s hesitant, but very skilled.”

Ben truly excelled in Charms. I could tell that he could grow to be very powerful in that branch of magic, but his lack of confidence got in his way. “I will. I’ve always thought that Ben is better at Charms than he lets on.” I made a note to tell my friend that our professor spoke well of him. Maybe that would help with his self esteem.

I moved towards the door to leave. My teacher called out to me, “Promise me that you will only duel if you have no other choice, Miss Stewart.”

I spun around to face him. “I promise I’ll only duel to defend myself, Professor.” And to defend others… I added in my mind.

He nodded; an air of seriousness was about him. “Good. I believe you have great potential, and I would hate to see you ruin it by breaking school rules. Dueling is not allowed on school grounds without permission, Miss Stewart. If you use this spell for anything except self-defense, I will be forced to recommend your expulsion.”

I returned his nod and left his classroom; guilt bubbling in my stomach. Would using this spell to stop Merula from bullying people count as self-defense? Or would Professor Flitwick see it differently?

Rowan and I sat on her bed in our dormitory, using our feathered quills to play with Milo. I had told my friend about Professor Flitwick agreeing to teach me the Disarming Charm. She leaned forward and pressed for as many details as I could remember. “That is so neat! Just think of all the things we can still learn from him!”

I waved the chewed-on feather in the air. Milo jumped for it, missed, and fell onto the floor. A streak of yellow fur shot upwards and landed back onto the bed. “It was fantastic! I can’t wait to learn more.”

Rowan grinned and attempted to pet my cat, who decided to swipe at her fingers with playful aggression. “Lucky for you, I can teach you a spell right now! I found a spell in the dueling book that fits everything you said you wanted…” her eyes twinkled eagerly. “The Tickling Charm, Rictusempra!”

“The Tickling Charm?” I waited for a response, expecting some kind of punchline. When my friend just continued to stare at me with a wide toothy smile, I realized she was serious. “I said I wanted a spell that would be useful for more than dueling…”

She stood up from the bed and pulled out her wand. “There are literally hundreds of documented cases where witches and wizards saved lives by tickling someone. Are you ready to learn it?”

I smirked and also took out my wand. Standing up I said, “I’m ready to learn, Professor Khanna!”

Rowan squealed gleefully. “My biggest life goal is to be the youngest professor at Hogwarts! This will be good practice for me!” Like Professor Flitwick, my friend showed me the proper wrist and arm movements, and assisted me with the pronunciation. Milo rolled over onto his back and observed with mild curiosity. Rowan bounded to the other end of our room. “I think you learned the Tickling Charm, Kristina! Try it out!”

“On you?” I spluttered. Why were people so willing to be test subjects for spells I hadn’t tried yet?

My friend stood tall. “I told you I grew up on a tree farm. I might not be the strongest, but tree farmers are resilient folk. I will withstand your hilarious spell.” She held her arms out as if she was doing nothing more than enjoying the weather. When I stood there unresponsive, her tone of voice became serious. “Don’t you think you should test the spell before dueling Merula?”

I sighed. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I do need to make sure I can cast this spell beforehand.” My foot took a step onto our crimson red rug. “Brace yourself for intense tickling, I suppose?” She squeezed her eyelids tightly. I raised my wand and cried, “Rictusempra!”

A silver ribbon criss-crossed around Rowan’s stomach. She clutched her sides. “AH HA HAHA! I can’t stop laughing… it hurts…” She dropped to her knees, tears forming on the side of her eyes. Milo ran to hide under the bed, his luminous eyes shining out from underneath it. “HA-HA… it hurts… so bad… HA-HA…”

I quickly pocketed my wand and ran over to her. “I’m sorry, Rowan!”

She held up her hand and shook her head. “Don’t be… HA-HA… sorry.” She curled up into a ball on the floor, hands wrapped around herself. “It’ll be worth it to see the… HA-HA… look on Merula’s face when you… HA-HA… use it on her in a duel!”

Rowan, Ben and I headed to the dungeons for our Potions class. I set my books down at my usual seat with Liz, Rowan, and Merula, and casually walked over to our Potions professor. He glared at me as his eye twitched in irritation. One would think that I’d be used to his passive aggressiveness by now, but it left a sour taste in my mouth. “Professor Snape, Is it true we’re learning how to brew the Wiggenweld Potion today?”

His eyebrows scrunched together as he continued staring at me with dislike. “It is. When you inevitably fail to brew it correctly, spare me the annoyance of listening to another worthless apology.”

The professor made a motion as if to move away, but I quickly interjected, “I’ve heard that Wiggenweld Potion can be useful in duels…”

He spun on his heel to face me. “I sincerely hope you plan on breaking school rules by dueling, Stewart.” he answered coolly. “It will give me the excuse I need to finally be rid of you. Now take your seat, and shut your mouth.”

Anger flared up inside my chest. He had no right to treat his students that way. I pushed down my indignation - the last thing I needed was a detention. I went to my seat as instructed, keeping my comments to myself. Rowan cocked an eyebrow in my direction, as if asking what happened. I shrugged in response and focused on the cauldron in front of me.

“Today you will learn to brew the Wiggenweld Potion.” His voice was like icy silk that pierced the room. “It is a powerful healing potion that can be used to heal injuries, or reverse the effects of a Sleeping Draught.” He began pacing the room, his boots making light clicking sounds with each step. “Be especially careful with the Sloth Brain mucus.”

Merula leaned towards me. Her warm breath went into my ear, “Yeah, Stewart. You don’t have any brains to spare.”

I took a deep intake of air to settle the fury in me that wanted to lash out. I imagined myself throwing sloth brain mucus at her face, which somehow calmed me. I scanned the ingredient list, and went to get what I needed from the shelves. I didn’t care how much work I had to put into this potion - today mine was going to be perfect. It had to be - I might need it to heal myself if Merula and I did end up dueling.

Unlike most potions classes, I didn’t speak to Rowan or Liz. I kept my focus solely on the textbook instructions and the potion in front of me. This was not one of my strongest subjects, and I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong. When bright green fumes swirled out of my cauldron, I knew I made it expertly. I glanced at Merula’s cauldron, as she was gifted with potions. I was pleased to see that my concoction looked precisely like hers.

Liz leaned forward. “Wow, Kristina! Your potion looks perfect!”

I grinned at her. “Thanks, Liz.” My eyes wandered to others’ cauldrons - no one else had made theirs the way it was supposed to look. Some potions seemed solidified; others had various colored fumes sparking from them.

A shiver ran up my spine as I sensed our Professor’s presence behind us. He lingered for a moment, examining our potions. “It appears to be passable…” he said offhandedly, addressing me. “Miss Snyde’s concoction, however, is flawless.”

Merula’s eyes gleamed. She spoke in a falsely sweet voice, “Thank you, Professor Snape.”

The anger I had been pushing down finally fought its way out. “What? My potion is just as good as hers.” I snapped. I had had enough of Snape playing favorites - of him and Merula’s bullying and putting me down. I was not going to take it quietly any longer.

Snape’s brief flash of surprise quickly turned to fury. “Are you the Potions Master, Stewart?” he challenged.

I spoke just loud enough to be heard, “Maybe I should be.”

I could feel stares from around the classroom. The tension hung thickly around us. Snape bared his teeth menacingly, and I unflinchingly held his gaze. After another moment of strained silence he growled, “I was going to take House Points from Gryffindor, but instead I will take time to prepare a far more painful punishment.” He turned, making a large sweeping motion with his robes as he stalked away. His voice boomed dangerously, “Class dismissed!”

To my left Merula began laughing. “Professor Snape recognizes perfection when he sees it.” she gloated. “And everyone recognizes that you’re an embarrassment, Stewart.” Continuing to chuckle, she took her belongings and left.

Liz approached me, her large black hair bouncing with her steps. “Don’t worry about Merula. If you get to know her, she’s really not all bad… she’s just - mostly bad.” I stared at her incredulously.

Rowan joined her side. “I’m sorry, Kristina. Snape and Merula really do have it out for you.”

I shook my head and scooped a portion of my concoction into a vial. Tucking it into my robes I said, “I’m not worried about Snape and Merula. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep my friends and I safe. I won’t be silent any longer.”


	5. The Duel

Rowan and I were sitting on the couch in our common room. In silence we enjoyed one another’s company and watched the fireplace. The fire must have been recently lit - the logs appeared mostly untouched by the rising flames. The scent of scorching wood filled my nostrils as I absentmindedly began to wonder if magic kept the wood from burning too quickly.

“There you are!” My thoughts traveled back to the present as I glanced over. Angelica came to stand in front of our view of the fire. “Did you learn a dueling spell?” She asked quietly. Up until this point, I hadn’t realized her voice had the capability of being soft.

I sat straighter, reluctantly admitting that my moment of peace was over. “We learned Rictusempra and Expelliarmus.”

“The Tickling Charm and the Disarming Charm?” Her voice increased in volume. Maybe she could only speak softly for brief amounts of time. “I’m impressed.” She smiled widely. “I need you both to follow me now. And grab your gloves and scarves!” Our Prefect began leaving the common room, and paused only to glance back at us. “Come on!” Rowan and I gave looks of exasperation to one another before following her lead.

Angelica took us to the training grounds outside, where there were practice dummies for older students to practice their DADA magic on. The autumn breeze was chillier in the early evening. The moon, three quarters full, hung above the limbs of the trees, illuminating the handful of leaves still attached to their branches. Our Prefect stopped and faced us. “The best way to teach you both how to duel is to have you duel each other.”

I felt my jaw drop. “I don’t want to hurt Rowan…”

“And I don’t want to get hurt…” Rowan moaned.

Angelica sighed. “I don’t want either of you to get hurt, but that’s part of learning how to duel. Now let’s get started…” Our Prefect positioned us to stand around twenty feet apart from one another. She showed us how to hold our stances properly - I hadn’t realized how many rules and regulations there were for how to properly duel.

She stood to the side and let us know we could begin - Rowan’s facial expressions twisted in anxiety. I knew she wouldn’t want to be the first person to cast a spell, so I pointed my wand at her and cried, “Rictusempra!” The spell hit my friend and her expression of fear turned into giddy happiness as she laughed. Between her giggles she cast the spell back at me - her aim was clumsy and I was able to sidestep it. I aimed my wand carefully at hers and yelled, “Expelliarmus!” The red stream collided with her wand; it flew into the air and landed on the grass behind her.

“Well done.” Angelica went over to Rowan and cast “Finite Incantatem!” My friend’s excessive laughing stopped. She began breathing heavily instead, as if she had just run a race.

I ran over to them. “Rowan! Are you alright?”

Despite her breathlessness, she grinned at me. “I am, thanks! I think I’m done dueling for a while though.”

“For a first duel, you both did well. I’m confident that if the time calls for it, you’ll be able to defend yourselves and properly represent Gryffindor.” Our Prefect beamed like a proud mother. “Let’s get back to the Common Room. We don’t want to break curfew - Gryffindor is in third place and we can’t afford to lose any more house points!”

The following day we had Herbology class with the Slytherins. I walked into Greenhouse three, enjoying the scents of fresh dirt and sweet scents of vegetation. With each students’ station, there were two pots next to one another. I stood in between Liz and Ben, noticing that we also had earmuffs next to our pots. I slid my hands into my dragonhide gloves with anticipation.

Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house, positioned herself at the head of the room. She could always be counted on to wear a jolly smile and her patched hat. She instructed, “All right students, today we will be repotting baby mandrakes.” She pulled a pot closer to her. “Once they mature, these mandrakes will produce great restorative properties. Until then,” she took out her earmuffs, “they’re good for little other than knocking you out if you listen to their screams. Since we don’t want that to happen again, please put on your earmuffs!”

I felt my eyes widen as I glanced at my friends. What did she mean by again? How often did students get knocked out?! I picked up my earmuffs and pressed them tightly to my ears. All sound had been blocked out, and our teacher showed us what to do by yanking the mandrake plant out of the first pot, and placing it into the second while giving it soil.

The mandrakes were like dark overgrown potatoes with arms, legs, and faces. I shuddered imagining what their screaming sounded like without earmuffs - when Professor Sprout had yanked her baby mandrake out of his pot I leaped backwards in alarm and knocked over a bag of fertilizer.

I made a note to never have mandrakes in my garden. By the time I got mine into his new pot and blanketed him with fertilizer, I could still hear the echoes of his screaming in my ears. When class dismissed Rowan peeked around Ben to talk to me, clearly distraught.

“You would think…” she began, shaking dirt off her gloves, “that growing up on a tree farm would have prepared me for this. But NO!” Ben squealed and jumped at her sudden expression of emotion. Liz glanced up as if she was witnessing something mildly entertaining. “Herbology is my worst subject… my parents will be so disappointed when they find out…”

I opened my mouth to say something comforting to my friend but Professor Sprout interjected, “Miss Stewart, dear, would you be kind enough to help me clean up this fertilizer that you spilt?”

“Sure thing, professor.” I made eye contact with each of my friends. “You all go on without me… I’ll catch up with you later.”

After helping my professor I walked back to the castle alone, fantasizing about how nice a shower would feel after spending so much time in soil and fertilizer. I thought about the peaceful quiet I would find in the Gryffindor Common Room - the mandrake’s screams were still echoing in my ears.

Wait… that wasn’t a mandrake scream… that sounded like someone yelling…

I quickened my place to the courtyard. There was a crowd of students that had formed a circle, and all were watching something in the middle of it. Liz emerged from it and ran over to me.

“Liz! What’s going on?!”

Her eyes narrowed as if she were looking at something disgusting. “Merula is threatening Ben Copper. He keeps trying to walk away, but she won’t let him. I tried to reason with her, but she won’t listen!”

I felt my heartbeat quicken as I heard a familiar voice shout, “You’re an embarrassment to everyone in our year!” A Hufflepuff boy shifted his stance, and I was able to make out the spectacle in the circle’s center. Merula, her wand aimed at Ben, was scowling. Ben, meanwhile, was whimpering in a corner by the fountain, trembling. Plump tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Just leave me alone!” He cried.

“Disgusting Mudbloods like you shouldn’t even be allowed in Hogwarts. Leave the magic to real witches and wizards.” The corner of her lip turned upwards into a smile.

I pushed my way through the crowd and shielded Ben with my body. I took out my wand and stood in the stance that our Prefect had taught us. Staring her straight in the eyes I announced loudly, “If you want to fight someone, fight me.” My Gryffindor friend took this opportunity to run back into the crowd. I felt a moment of relief for his safety, then focused my energy on the threat in front of me.

A dangerous spark flashed in her eyes like electricity. “You never learn, do you Stewart? Why don’t you be more like your mad brother and go missing?”

“You’re the person everyone wishes would just go away.” The adrenaline running through me was almost relaxing. There was nothing anyone in the world could say, including Merula, that could hurt me now.

“Make me.” She grit her teeth and grinded them.

Calmly and clearly I stated, “I’ll duel you if I have to.”

“Try it.” Merula kept her wand trained to my chest. “You’ll lose again like the loser you are.”

“I won’t let you hurt anyone else -”

“Flipendo!”

Blue light smacked into my rib cage. I fell backwards and landed amongst scattered leaves on the cobblestone. I heard a cackle. “Wrong again, Stewart.”

That was the last straw. Brushing off my skirt I stood back up. Merula’s eyebrows raised in surprise as I aimed my wand and cried “Rictusempra!” She began laughing and effortfully remained standing straight. The Slytherin fired the Knockback Jinx again. Having anticipated this, I jumped sideways and saw the blue light hit the stone fountain and break off an eagle’s wing.

I steadied my aim. “Expelliarmus!”

My spell hit her wand, sending it flying into the crowd behind her. Merula had stopped laughing at this point and was staring at me with mixed anger and shock. “How’d you learn that spell already? No fair!”

To my left I heard Liz’s voice shout out, “Wow! That was amazing, Kristina!”

Merula’s face flushed. “You can’t be better than me! No one can be better than me!”

I pocketed my wand and said evenly, “I beat you, Merula. Now apologize to Ben Copper, and promise to stop bullying everyone.”

Her fists clenched in defiance. “I’ll never apologize to you losers and Mudbloods!”

From behind her I saw Professors Snape and Flitwick walking our way. My heart skipped a beat. How much had they seen?

Merula remained oblivious. She was beyond outraged. “I’m Merula Snyde! Fourth generation Slytherin! The greatest witch at Hogwarts! I do what I want when I want! I run this school! I -”

“Ahem.”

Merula’s flushed skin drained of all color as she swirled around. “P - Professor Snape!”

I chimed in. “Professor Snape, I -”

“I suspect this is your fault, Stewart.” He said in his deep voice. “Are you aware of Hogwarts’ policy on unauthorized dueling?”

I hung my head. “Yes, Professor.”

Professor Flitwick addressed me, “Did you cast the first spell, Miss Stewart?”

Afraid to look him in the eyes, I continued staring at my shoes. “No, Merula hit me with Flipendo first.”

I heard the Ravenclaw Head of House say, “Miss Snyde cast the first spell, Professor Snape. Miss Stewart was only defending herself.”

I exhaled a sigh of relief. As long as Professor Flitwick wasn’t disappointed in me, I could handle anything the Potions Master threw my way. Snape growled to him, “And I wonder where she learned the Disarming Charm.” This caused me to glance up again. Was Flitwick going to get in trouble because of what I did? Snape snapped to us, “Stewart and Miss Snyde, clean yourselves up and see me in my office to face your consequences. I will expect you to be there in exactly thirty minutes.”

Merula’s posture slumped as she dejectedly walked towards the castle. I followed suit, avoiding my teachers’ eye contact as I passed. It felt like the right thing to do, defending Ben. But would my actions lead to expulsion? Dueling was forbidden, and I doubted that Snape would show me leniency.


	6. A Curious Corridor

“Kristina! Kristina Stewart!”

My black dress shoe had already stepped upon the first stair leading down to the dungeons. I turned around to see the source of the voice. A girl in Hufflepuff robes was rushing towards me. Her blonde hair was intricately styled with a single braid that started from above her eyebrow and tied into her half ponytail. Two more braids hung down, one over each shoulder. Her ocean blue eyes lit up with her dimpled smile.

I remained frozen in place. “You know who I am?”

She stopped in front of me and laughed pleasantly. “Does that surprise you?”

“Yeah.” I said lamely. Deciding to elaborate I continued, “I mean, you’re Penny Haywood. You’re the most popular girl in our year and I’m… not popular.” I mentally cursed as I felt my face redden.

“I disagree.” Penny continued to smile warmly. “I guarantee that everyone is going to be talking about the hero who was brave enough to stand up to the tyranny of Merula Snyde. I just wanted to say… thank you.”

“Erm… you’re welcome?” I wasn’t used to having popular kids talk to me, with the exception of Andre, but even he hadn’t been spending as much time with me lately.

“Hogwarts is supposed to be fun, but Merula was making it miserable for everyone.” Penny spoke so casually as if we had been friends for years. “I really appreciate how you stepped in between Merula and Ben Copper to stop her bullying. I bet she won’t be as quick to bully anyone again anytime soon. I hope Professor Snape doesn’t punish you for your bravery.”

“Thanks Penny.” I didn’t know how long we had been talking, and knew Merula had already gone down to Snape’s office. He wouldn’t be forgiving if I was even a second late. I slid my foot down another step and added, “Speaking of, I should probably get going…”

“Let me know if I can ever help you with anything. I know the gossip around Hogwarts, and I’m pretty good with Potions, if I say so myself.” Penny waved cheerfully and called back as she walked away, “I’ll see you around, Kristina!” I waved to her retreating figure and continued my trek down to the dungeons.

Snape’s office was even less welcoming than his classroom. The floor was hard concrete, and the potions vials behind his desk were bleak and dust ridden. Two tidy stacks of books sat on his desk. Merula turned in her seat to roll her eyes at me as I walked in. The Potions Professor was sitting with his hands folded on the desk in front of him, his eyebrows knotting together above his nose. “Now that Stewart is here, I can discuss your punishment.” He began as I pulled up a wooden chair next to Merula. “Expulsion seems to be the most logical option.”

“I had nothing to do with it, Professor.” The Slytherin next to me appeared fully composed. I wondered how much she rehearsed in the thirty minutes prior. “I only defended myself when this mental case attacked me!” Her eyes narrowed as she pointed furiously in my direction. Her untidy brown hair was sticking up in multiple directions, making her expression more intimidating.

Snape responded with a cold stare. “Everyone saw you cast the first spell, Miss Snyde. This, however, does not excuse Stewart’s behavior.” His pitiless eyes slid over to me as he pushed one of his book piles further to the edge of the desk. “Since you arrived you have fought in the corridor, made a mess of my classroom, and dueled on school grounds.” I mentally checked off each incident as he pointed them out, thinking of how Merula was involved in all of those events as well. “This, after all the damage your brother did to Hogwarts.” I felt my jaw drop and glowered at the professor with indignation. How dare he bring up Sean at a time like this? “Why shouldn’t you receive the harshest punishment for your actions, Stewart?”

I glared defiantly. “I stopped Merula from bullying me and my friends. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Attacking a student with your wand is against school rules. You quite literally did do something wrong. Twenty points from Gryffindor.” Although his tone was harsh and his expression cold, the corner of his lip turned upward as he waited for my reaction. My teeth clenched together and my muscles tensed as I held back all the anger I wanted to throw at him - that’s what he wanted me to do, and I refused to give him the satisfaction. After a moment’s silence the Professor addressed both of us, “As I said, expulsion is the logical punishment for dueling on school grounds. Unfortunately, our Headmaster is illogical and believes that expulsion is unfair in this case.” He leaned further over his desk towards us; Merula and I instinctively pushed our backs further into our chairs. “If either of you are ever caught dueling on school grounds ever again,” he hissed, “I can assure you that you will not be so fortunate.”

A loud wheeze came from behind us, causing Merula and I to jump. We turned around to see a man slightly hunched over. Grease could almost be seen dripping down his long, thin brown hair. His protruded jaw was covered in stubble and his brown clothes were hanging too loosely on him. It was Hogwarts’ caretaker, Argus Filch.

“What is it, Mr. Filch?” Asked the Potions Master with a hint of exasperation.

“Professor Snape, you must come with me right away.” Filch’s beady eyes scanned the area, and lay to rest on my classmate and I. His gaze went back to our professor. “It’s about the…” his mouth formed the last word - vaults.

Snape’s chair screeched as he pushed it back and stood up hastily. “Return to your Common Rooms.” he ordered Merula and me. I heard his cloak flap as he gracefully sidestepped us and followed Filch out of his office.

The Slytherin girl stood up just as quickly, an enthusiastic sparkle lighting her eyes. “They must be talking about the Cursed Vaults!” She crept into the hallway in pursuit of the two men.

I sat for only a moment before jumping up and following my peer. Why does Merula care about the Cursed Vaults? I remembered the vision I had with the suit of armor and the ice. The ice is here. The vault will open. Something strange was happening within Hogwarts, and I was determined to find out what.

I followed my classmate to a corridor off the seventh floor. The corridor itself did not have much lighting. The floors and walls were gray slab. Merula positioned herself behind a large statue of a witch wearing a thick cloak and holding a fairy. I stood behind her on my toes and cautiously peered around the statue’s stone robes. Merula faced me. “Get out of here!” she hissed.

“Shh!” I answered, my eyes trained on the men. “What are they doing?”

My classmate rolled her eyes and squatted in front of me, peeking around the statue as well. “You’re such an idiot. They’re talking.”

“Are they talking about the Cursed Vaults?”

“I can’t tell because you won’t shut up!”

I could make out the back of Snape’s head. “Who else knows about this?” his dark voice rang.

“Only me and Mrs. Norris saw the ice, sir.” My view of Filch was obstructed, but I could tell that he was standing next to a door. “Was going to report the incident to the Headmaster, I was.”

“I will inform the Headmaster.” Snape’s tone was full of authority. “This may have to do with the Stewart situation.”

My body froze. Merula glanced up at me and then her focus returned to the two speaking.

Filch continued, “Is it true that the vaults are filled with gold and powerful prophecies and artefacts from before Hogwarts existed? And that’s why the Stewart boy lost his mind trying to find them?”

It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep my breath steady. I tried unsuccessfully to still my shaking fingers on the cool stone statue.

“Don’t worry about what’s inside the vaults. Worry about keeping everyone out. Lock this door, and keep it guarded.” Snape, apparently finished with the conversation, walked past Filch to the other end of the corridor and took a right turn. The caretaker lingered, and then proceeded to follow.

Merula and I faced each other. My mind was whirring. “What’s the Stewart situation?” I asked, hoping she would be less clueless than I was.

“Who cares? This is another clue to the Cursed Vaults.” I was intrigued by the excitement on her face. It didn’t make sense.

“You think the Cursed Vaults are real? And you’re trying to find them?” I tried to keep any accusation or disbelief out of my voice. “You always call my brother mad for doing that exact thing.”

She rolled her eyes. “Even if I cared to explain myself to an idiot, I wouldn’t do it here, and risk getting caught by the two meanest people at Hogwarts.” Without saying another word, she spun on her heel and left.

I stared after her for a moment before leaving the corridor as well. She did have a point after all. Instead of making my way to the Common Room like Snape had instructed, I headed towards the Great Hall. If my timing was correct, Rowan would be there now, and I was itching to tell her what I heard.

As suspected, my friend was sitting at the near-empty Gryffindor table. She preferred eating later than our classmates - her nature was shy and self-conscious. Because of this it was hard to contain my surprise of seeing her sitting next to Penny Haywood, the kind Hufflepuff that had talked to me before my meeting with Snape. They appeared to be chatting amiably. I went to sit across from them and Rowan’s eyes met mine. “Kristina! Are you alright? I was so worried when Merula hit you with the Knockback Jinx.”

I had to pause for a moment to remember what she was talking about - I was anxious to talk about what had happened in the corridor. “I’m fine, thanks.”

Penny smiled genuinely. “I’m happy you’re still here! I must admit, when I saw how angry Snape and Flitwick were, I was worried about you.”

I was taken aback. “Thanks Penny. It’s alright; thanks to Dumbledore, I’m not expelled. But I think I might be cursed.” My breath stopped a moment - I had meant to share this fear with Rowan; not with the most popular girl in our year. Nervously my eyes darted between the two girls across from me, wishing I was able to communicate with my Gryffindor friend telepathically.

Rowan leaned closer, practically putting her elbow in her tartar sauce. “What do you mean?”

Penny seemed to sense my hesitation. Her lips formed a straight line. “Kristina, I can tell something is bothering you. And I know we’re not friends yet, but I assure you - you can trust me, and anything you say will stay with me. You’re the hero of Hogwarts - I want to help.” Her posture straightened as she stared at me with a look of earnestness.

I let out my breath. Deciding to take a gamble, I shared, “I followed Snape and Mr Filch to a corridor. They mentioned ice and vaults…”

Rowan gasped. “Just like your vision…” she whispered. Thankfully the Hufflepuff next to her didn’t seem to hear this proclamation, and instead continued watching me and waiting for me to speak.

I continued, my voice lowered, “They said it had something to do with ‘the Stewart situation’”.

“I don’t understand,” Rowan said. Question marks were almost visible to me behind her spectacles. “And I pride myself on understanding things.”

Penny piped in, “I don’t understand either, but with the three of us together, I’m sure we can work this out. Kristina, what exactly happened?”

I told them everything that had happened; Merula showing interest in the Cursed Vaults, the mysterious door in the corridor, everything Snape and Filch discussed. When I had finished Rowan asked, “What do you think it all means?”

“I’m not sure,” I answered, “But it has something to do with me, the Cursed Vaults, and maybe even my brother.” I sighed and looked around, making sure no one else was within earshot. “I have to investigate the Upstairs Corridor.”

Penny shook her head, her blonde braids bouncing. “You mean we have to investigate the Upstairs Corridor.”

I felt my mouth gape open as I stared at the girl in surprise. Rowan nodded her head feverishly. “Penny’s right. You’re not in this alone. The three of us will investigate this corridor together.” My heart swelled with affection. She continued, “We probably shouldn’t investigate tonight - Filch is going to be very vigilant right now. Let’s give this a couple weeks, and when the suspense dies down, we’ll head there one night after everyone goes to sleep.”

Grateful tears welled behind my eyes as I watched the two of them animatedly discuss the logistics of how and when to sneak out at night. Rowan was planning a forbidden investigation for me the way she would prepare a study plan for a Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. I realized at that moment just how much she would do for me. And Penny, a girl I hadn’t talked to much previously, seemed to believe in me and support me. Even if I am cursed, I thought, at least I wasn’t alone.

Before long, the crisp winds of winter reached Hogwarts. Opaline snow spotted the grounds and clung to our shoes. Penny, Rowan and I huddled together as we stood in the Clocktower Courtyard. I shivered as I felt wet snow sink into my shoe and soak my tights. I wondered if we’d ever learn a heating spell.

Rowan’s glasses were fogged. She squinted through them at us as she spoke, “I think tonight is as good as any night. Things have been as quiet as they can be at Hogwarts.”

Penny nodded, her fair skin red from the cold. “I’m in. Meet me in the Grand Staircase tonight after everyone has gone to sleep? We can head to the seventh floor together.”

“Thanks for doing this with me, guys.” I pulled my red and gold scarf up over my nose. “I wouldn’t blame you if you were having second thoughts. You don’t have to come with me.”

Rowan sighed. “Filch might show up while we’re there. The stories I’ve heard about how he punishes misbehaving students make Snape look like a pleasant Hufflepuff. I’m not going to lie, I have had second thoughts.” My chest contracted as I prepared myself for what she’d say next. Her eyes locked with mine as she continued, “But I trust you, Kristina. Besides, I don’t think I could forgive myself for not taking the opportunity to inspect a forbidden corridor in Hogwarts.” I exhaled, gratitude filling my heart.

Penny piped in, “We Hufflepuffs may be pleasant, as Rowan said, but that does not mean we’re not up for some adventure. Especially when it’s with friends.”

I pulled them both into a group hug, smiling as I rested my cheek on Rowan’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I would do without you both.”

I underestimated how creepy walking through Hogwarts’ hallways at night would be. Eerie silence hung over us like a heavy tarp, and suits of armor turned their heads as we passed by. Rowan and I had met Penny in the Grand Staircase as planned, and I led the way retracing the steps I had taken to follow Merula a few weeks prior.

When we reached the corridor, I halted. “This is where Snape and Filch were talking…” The statue of the witch and fairy stood at the entrance to the corridor. Beyond that was nothing but walls stretching down the hallway, and the door that Filch was instructed to guard.

We began walking towards it when Penny held out her arm to stop us. “Wait! Did you hear something at the end of the corridor?” The three of us stood frozen. My ears strained to pick up any sign of movement.

Rowan broke the silence, “Based on my research, there are at least twenty-one different entities that could be roaming corridors at night, and every one of them is potentially terrifying. What should we do?”

My friends turned towards me, seeking guidance. I squared my shoulders. My friends were worried, and I was going to do everything I could to keep them safe. “Let’s just search this place as fast as we can, and hope whatever it is isn’t coming this way.” Both girls nodded and went towards the walls surrounding the door.

I approached the door and studied it. I pulled on the door handle with no luck; Filch must have made sure it was always locked. I examined the lock - it was a peculiar shape. A chunkier key would have to be used to fit into it.

“Kristina, look at this!” I went over to Rowan. She was pointing at a small crack in the wall. Ice seemed to be growing out of it.

“That’s odd…” I looked over to Penny. “Is there ice where you’re at too?”

She was examining the wall to the left of the door. “There is! There’s a cold draft too, and it seems to be coming from whatever is on the other side of the door.”

We gathered together and stood facing the door. As Penny pointed out, I could notice a quiet zephyr of cold air coming from around it. Puzzle pieces were scattered in my mind, and I had to make sense of them. “We aren’t going to be able to work out what’s really going on unless we get inside that room.” I announced.

Rowan rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “An impenetrable lock, a mysterious door, and the constant threat of being caught by Filch…” I could see behind her eyes that she was calculating various scenarios and probabilities. “Getting into that room seems impossible.”

“I’ll find a way,” I said, feeling determined, “but I’ll need your help.”

“I’m always here to help, but -”

“Shh!” Penny’s shrill shush made me jump. “Someone is coming!”

I heard noises coming from the other end of the corridor. I heard approaching steps, but they didn’t sound like human footsteps… “Not someone.” I corrected. “Some thing…”

A scruffy cat appeared from around the corner. Her eyes were yellow and murderous. Penny’s voice was anxious, “Please tell me that’s just a regular cat…”

“That’s not just a cat, Penny.” Rowan answered. “That’s Mrs. Norris. She alerts Filch when students are misbehaving on school grounds.”

Mrs. Norris leaned her head close to the ground and arched her back in an aggressive stance. She let out a menacing ‘Hissss….’ and strutted back the way she came, her tail in the air.

My eyes were trained on the spot that Mrs. Norris had just left. I whispered to my friends, “Do you think she’s going to get Filch?”

“I don’t know,” answered Rowan, “but we’d better get somewhere safe like our Common Rooms. Run!” The three of us turned around and ran as fast as we could out of the corridor.


	7. Inside the Room

“There you are!” Rowan’s raven-black hair dripped wet snow onto the carpet as she walked into our Gryffindor girls’ dormitory. I looked over at her as I was hanging my scarf to dry. It was our first day back from Christmas break and I couldn’t have been more ready to move forward with my plan. I was anxious to tell Rowan about it. My friend asked cheerfully, “How was your holiday?”

I paused as I thought back to the last couple of weeks. Memories of shedding tears while hugging Sean’s favorite vest ran through my mind. It had been my first Christmas without my older brother. I knew it would be hard, but I wasn’t prepared for how shattered my heart would feel.

I glanced to the floor to avoid her curious expression as I lied, “It was fine. How was yours?”

“Excellent!” My friend shed her cloak and bounced towards me. “Winter at the Khanna tree farm is so beautiful! Maybe someday you can see it! I told my mum and dad all about you… they’re happy that I have such a great friend here at Hogwarts.” Her smile warmed the room.

“Thanks, Rowan. You’re my best friend. I’d love to meet your family and spend time with you at the tree farm sometime.” I grinned back. Not being able to hold back any longer I blurted, “I spent my break coming up with a plan to get in the room Mrs. Norris is guarding, and I’m pretty sure I can get us in there.”

“Brilliant!” She sat on her bed and leaned forward attentively, the way she would in class. “What’s your plan?”

I counted off my fingers as I listed, “First, we need to get past Mrs. Norris. If we give her a Sleeping Draught, it will knock her out just long enough to let us by. Second, we need a way to get inside the door. The Unlocking Charm, Alohomora, should do the trick. Third, we’ll need the Knockback Jinx, Flipendo. It’ll help us escape if we get trapped inside the room like with the Devil’s Snare.”

My friend’s eyebrows scrunched together as she tilted her head and looked off into the distance. I knew this look very well - it meant she was assessing multiple scenarios to calculate the best solution. After a moment of thoughtful silence she asked, “If you ask Snape to help you brew a Sleeping Draught, he’ll get suspicious…”

“I’m going to ask Penny Haywood. She offered to help me if I ever needed anything, and she said she’s pretty good with potions.”

“She’s being modest.” Rowan answered with a laugh. “If anyone in our year knows how to brew a Sleeping Draught, it’s her. What about Filch?”

I smiled slyly. “I was inspired by your love of research, and decided to do some of my own research on Filch. I think I can throw him off our trail.” I hesitated before adding, “There is one more thing…”

“What?”

“I think we’ll need another person to pull this off. Ben Copper.” I waited for her reaction - her mouth was slightly agape. Feeling the need to justify myself I hastily included, “I trust him as much as I trust you, and he’s really gifted at Charms. Even Flitwick says so.”

The expression she gave me this time was one I saw less often. She was biting her lip and brought her right hand up to her face to fiddle with her glasses. This was Rowan trying to phrase something she didn’t want to have to say. Finally her hand dropped and she whispered, “I like Ben too, but, I mean, he’s a...coward.” She blushed and turned away as if she had said something shameful.

I made a point to sound confident as I reassured her, “I think he’s braver than he knows, and if we give him a chance, he’ll prove it.”

My friend sat in thought a moment longer and sighed. “Well, I suppose he is a Gryffindor, so he should be brave. I’ll honestly be shocked if you can convince him to go.” Her eyes bore into mine as she said with genuineness, “Good luck, Kristina. Just let me know when you’re ready to execute the plan.”

My footsteps echoed in the dungeon hallway as I continued my trek to the Potions classroom. I saw a Slytherin boy walking towards me, and kept my head down with the intention of passing by. “Hey, Kristina!” I jerked my head up and realized that it wasn’t just any Slytherin boy - it was Barnaby Lee. I was startled that he had called out my name - we had never had a proper conversation before.

My surprise grew when I saw the look of disdain on his face, as if he was staring at something unpleasant. He halted in front of me. “If you mess with Merula again, I’ll vanish all the bones in your body.”

Barnaby was tall; his muscles were well toned and his shoulders were fairly broad. His brown hair, as usual, was an attractive mess with the right side of it sweeping upwards. His green tie and lining on his robes brought out his emerald colored eyes.

I wasn’t afraid; if anything, I was intrigued. He didn’t know that I had seen him shrunken and vulnerable at the bookstore in Diagon Alley. I didn’t want to think that this boy was the tough or mean person he was pretending to be right now. “Why are you friends with Merula?” I asked. “She’s terrible to everyone.”

“If what’s inside the vaults will make me stronger, then I want it.” His eyes narrowed. “Merula is the most cunning witch in Hogwarts. The only way I’ll ever get into the vaults is to do exactly what she says.”

Realization dawned on me. So Merula was telling Barnaby about the vaults, manipulating him to swear loyalty to her with the promise of him getting whatever was in the vaults. A wave of sympathy washed through me as I thought about the way his mother yelled at him in public, and how the only company I ever saw him with was the bully in our year. “Is that what she told you?” I whispered.

“Yeah.” His face was faintly illuminated by the yellow glow of the dungeon lamps as the light flickered.

I took a deep breath and added, “Did you ever think that she might be lying to manipulate you?”

Barnaby took a half step backwards. Thoughtful crease lines formed on his forehead, moving the light’s shadows on his face. Confusion was written all over his features and it was almost like a tangible war was starting behind his eyes. The Slytherin shook his head and glared at me, all signs of the struggle gone. “Don’t try to make me think, Stewart.” With that he stalked past me, not bothering to look back.

I sighed, letting my thoughts linger on the troubled student a moment longer, and then made my way into Snape’s potions classroom.

Penny Haywood was already there, cauldron and vials placed neatly on the table in front of her. She turned towards me and flashed a dimpled smile. “Well, if it isn’t the hero of Hogwarts…”

I grinned back as I took the seat diagonal to her, catching the scent of plucked lavender. I imagined that was one of the ingredients we needed and my Hufflepuff friend, as usual, was well prepared. “Thank you for agreeing to help me brew a Sleeping Draught.”

“My pleasure.” She grabbed some lavender and Standard Ingredient and dumped them into a mortar. “People always come to me for gossip, so it’s refreshing when someone recognizes my skill with potions.” She began crushing the ingredients. “Why do you need me to help you brew a Sleeping Draught?”

I leaned forward, itching to begin the brewing process. “Remember how Mrs. Norris is guarding that locked room I want to enter? Well, I need her to take a little nap.”

A sparkle of eagerness twinkled in her eyes. “Exciting! Don’t worry Kristina. Your secret is safe with me.”

I glanced around the mostly empty classroom. There was something calming about hearing the bubbling of potions without worrying about the Potions Master breathing down my neck. I pondered for a moment and asked, “Why isn’t Snape here?”

“We lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Snape is campaigning to Dumbledore even though the position is cursed.” She placed her pestle aside, admiring the creamy paste now inside the mortar, and added, “Rumor is, he’s not going to get it.”

I shook my head. “I feel like I didn’t learn anything in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.”

“Well, you’re about to learn something about potions right now…” she handed me two blobs of flobberworm mucus. It amazed me that someone as girly looking as Penny was so bold with picking up slimy, disgusting ingredients. She was holding the mucus as if it was something as benign as a tomato. “Go ahead and add this to the cauldron.”

It took us about an hour and a half to brew the potion. When we finished, the Sleeping Draught was a dark purple liquid. Grime was under Penny’s short fingernails; she seemed less bothered by hers than I was. I began picking at mine when she congratulated, “Impressive potioneering, Kristina. That Sleeping Draught could knock a Romanian Longhorn on its tail.”

I finished putting away our unused ingredients, thinking about how Snape really needed to consider alphabetizing his shelves. I spun towards my friend, smiling. “Thanks Penny. I owe you one.”

She scooped our finished potion into a vial and handed it to me. “It’s the least I can do for the hero who stopped Merula Snyde from bullying everyone. Good luck, Kristina. I can’t wait to hear what happens.”

That evening I sat at the small, rounded table in the Gryffindor Common Room overlooking the grounds. Ink black sky stretched out while misty wind swirled above the tree lines. The scooching sound of chair legs on wooden floor woke me from my absent minded stare. Ben Copper sat down next to me. I looked him over from his rounded face, golden hair, and nervous fidgeting. I grinned at this familiarity. “Thanks for meeting me, Ben.”

He had agreed to meet with me at dinner time, while the Common Room was empty. The only sounds were of a spitting fire and Milo obnoxiously licking himself by the hearth. Ben smiled. “Of course, Kristina. You’re one of the people I’m least uncomfortable around.”

I leaned forward, a strand of my brown hair falling into my face. “I need your help.” I knew he would be difficult to convince, but I also knew that he would always pull through for his friends and show that bravery he didn’t realize he had.

My friend began drumming his fingers on the table. “I owe you for saving me from Merula. As long as it isn’t anything dangerous.”

“I’m not going to lie to you, Ben.” I stared him directly into his wide brown eyes. I inhaled and said in one breath, “We’re going to a forbidden corridor where we’ll have to sneak past Mrs. Norris before entering a mysteriously locked door.”

His posture seemed to shrink into himself as he pulled his arms towards his chest. “I wish you were lying…” His voice had come out in a whimper. Eyes darting back and forth he added, “Why do you want to get inside of the door?”

“It’s a long story, Ben.” I leaned back in the chair and pushed my strand of hair behind my ear.

My fellow Gryffindor spoke up, “If you really want to convince me to go with you, you’re going to have to tell me the whole thing…” As an afterthought he said, “And calm my nerves…”

He was right. He deserved to know. A small bubble of pride grew in my stomach… my friend had just been assertive with me and trusted me enough to consider coming on this mission. I told him everything - about following Filch and Snape, overhearing them talking about ‘the Stewart situation’, Merula’s interest in the vaults, going with Penny and Rowan into the corridor, and the plan I made. The more I talked the more his jaw tensed. “I don’t know, Kristina…” he mused when I had finished, “Are you sure I’ll be able to help?”

My heart swelled. He wasn’t being held back by his fear, but by his lack of confidence. I wanted more than anything for him to recognize how strong of a wizard he was. I placed my hand on his and squeezed his fingers. “I’ve seen you in Charms, Ben. You’re a powerful wizard. Between Mrs. Norris, the locked door, and whatever is on the other side, I’d feel a lot better having you there with me and Rowan.”

A moment passed where neither of us spoke. In the silence Milo was heard scratching on the couch. I pushed that to the back of my mind - the furniture would have to wait. I searched my friend’s uneasy face and then - 

“Okay. I’ll go.”

“Amazing!” I sprung off my chair and hugged him. “Thanks, Ben!”

His hand gently patted my back as he mumbled, “Thank me if I don’t flee in terror at the first sight of Mrs. Norris.”

For the next several weeks Ben, Rowan and I practiced our spell casting. As much as I had wanted to go into the room right away, Rowan had been the voice of reason and reminded me that it was better to make sure we were properly prepared. It had been pleasantly surprising seeing Ben cast charms outside of class - with just the three of us, he was less hesitant and gave Rowan and I several helpful tips for bettering our spell casting. I was able to see for myself the potential he had, if only he saw what I could see in him.

It was finally the day we were going to sneak past Mrs. Norris. We would wait until nightfall once everyone was asleep, and then put our plan into action. That afternoon I pushed past the Fat Lady’s portrait - I was going to take one final walk to the forbidden corridor in the daytime to make sure the path we had come up with was the least suspicious one. I also had to do whatever it took to make sure Filch wouldn’t be on our trail.

I took a few steps and then stopped when I heard my name called. I turned around and saw Charlie Weasley leaving the Gryffindor Common Room, rushing towards me. His robes were disheveled and his flaming red hair was scruffier than usual. “Kristina! Glad I caught you!” He was panting; the right side of his robe was hanging halfway off his shoulder. “I missed Astronomy class last week, and completely forgot about it! Did we have any homework? I really hope we didn’t have any homework!” His eyes shone with worry.

I smiled at him. He and I didn’t interact much, but I always enjoyed our small talks and friendly chatting. “We didn’t have homework, but we did make star charts and turned them in at the end of the lesson. Where were you anyways? You don’t usually miss class.”

“Oh no!” Charlie looked like he was about to hyperventilate. “I really hope that won’t count against my grade!” He looked down at his shoes. “Truth is, Andre and I have been practicing Quidditch together. We both want to try out for our House teams next year. I had been so exhausted after practicing that I slept through Astronomy class!”

“Charlie, you’re a good student.” I assured him. “One missed assignment shouldn’t hurt you too badly.”

Effortfully, he slowed his breathing. After several exhalations, his muscles relaxed and a smile played onto his lips. “Thanks, Kristina. We should really hang out sometime. Andre always tells me how you’re such a great friend, and that he misses spending time with you. Maybe after our year end exams we can all do something outside?”

Sunlight poured through the window on my right; birds were chirping in the spring air. Being outside did sound really nice…

The image of the locked door swam into my mind. Snape’s words echoed in my memories… ‘Maybe this has something to do with the Stewart situation’.

I tried to maintain cheerfulness in my tone despite my thoughts. “Sure, after exams sounds great. I’m a bit busy right now but I’m sure I can make time then!” I turned around and talked over my shoulder, “Speaking of I should probably get going to - Oof!” I bumped into something solid that smelled of cats and dirty laundry. I took a step backwards and looked into the stubbled face of Argus Filch.

He glowered down at me. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Nowhere. Nowhere special. Nowhere I’m not supposed to be going…” I internally cussed at myself. Smooth, Kristina… This had not been how I planned on running into Filch, but since he was here...

His beady eyes squinted as he examined me. “You’re Sean Stewart’s sister, aren’t you?”

From the corner of my vision I saw Charlie move to stand next to me. I pushed back the impulse to scooch closer to my peer and kept my stance. Why was the caretaker bringing up Sean? “...yes.” I answered.

“Your brother was one of the nastiest little rule-breakers this school has ever seen.” Spit jumped from his lips as he spoke with vehemence. “I was sad to see him expelled.”

I exchanged glances with Charlie. His face mirrored the surprise I felt. “You were?” We asked in unison.

“I was.” The caretaker stood up straighter. I heard the bones in his spine pop. “I missed my chance to hang him from the ceiling by his wrists.” With an ugly sneer he added, “Now I have a second chance with you.”

Charlie took a step closer to me with his hand ready to raise, as if protecting me from a collision. “She’s nothing like her brother! Just leave her alone.” My shock turned towards Charlie as I analyzed him. His face was scrunched in determination and his caramel eyes didn’t look away from the man in front of us.

Filch turned his glare towards the Gryffindor next to me. “She’s a liar is what she is. Mrs. Norris saw three first years lurking in a forbidden corridor. I’m guessing one of those first years was her.”

My stomach flipped. How could Mrs. Norris communicate that with him? This was riskier than I thought it would be. Without hesitation I lied, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I hoped he couldn’t tell that my stomach was doing nervous cartwheels.

The caretaker grinned, showing yellowed teeth. “You won’t be going anywhere without me an’ Mrs. Norris knowing…”

The information I had dug up on Filch came to my memory. If there was ever a time to trick him, it was now. “Have you heard of Peeves?” Charlie looked back and forth from me to Filch with question marks written on his face. I wished I knew what he was thinking.

“Course I’ve heard of Peeves.” This time I smelled odor from the caretaker’s mouth as he spoke passionately. It was the scent of expired milk. I turned my face and crinkled my nose. “Filthy little poltergeist has caused me more trouble than every student put together.” He eyed me suspiciously. “Why?”

I spoke with an air of casualness, “I heard him talking about sabotaging your office.”

Charlie chimed in, “I heard him talking about that too!” I faced him with raised eyebrows. He gave me a sideways wink in reply.

Filch leaned in closer. “How?”

I answered with a nod towards my classmate, “He said he’d set all of the prank items you’ve confiscated to go off the next time you open the door. Didn’t he Charlie?”

“He sure did.” Charlie added with a nod. “I hope Mrs. Norris doesn’t get hurt…” I mentally set a reminder to do something extra for Charlie. He had no idea why I was lying, but he was playing along. I wondered why he would do that for me.

Filch glared at each of us in turn. “Why would he do that?”

I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and tried to sound as innocent as possible. “Well, you know Peeves better than me, but I assumed it was because he’s fond of mischief and chaos.”

Charlie rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “And because he hates you.” I bit my lip and held back laughter. This was brilliant.

I could tell Filch was teetering on whether or not to believe us. “How do I know you aren’t lying?”

I just needed one final push. I spoke with an extra layer of sweetness in my voice, “You could think I’m lying, and take the chance that he ruins your office, and hurts Mrs. Norris… or you can stand guard inside your office, so Peeves can’t get the best of you.”

I tried to hide the glee I felt as he grunted, “I hate that wretched little poltergeist… I can’t let him harm Mrs. Norris and damage my office. I keep my favorite chains in there.” He pointed a knobby finger at my classmate and I. “If I find out you’re lying about this, I’ll be using those same chains to hang you by your ankles…” He turned around and limped off, mumbling to himself.

I turned to the redhead next to me. “Thanks, Charlie. You really didn’t have to do that.”

“I know I didn’t have to,” he shrugged, “but I wanted to. Filch is a slimy old git. He had no right treating you the way he did.”

I felt my cheeks redden. “Well, anyways, thanks. I owe you one.”

A grin spread across his freckled face. “Anytime! And seriously, hang out with me and Andre sometime! I have to go meet him on the Pitch now for some more practicing. I’ll see you around.” We waved goodbye, and I left with a spring in my step towards the forbidden corridor.

I walked down a few hallways, passing colorful tapestries depicting famous witches and wizards, and heard my name called again. This time, the voice was deep and gruff. The tone was neither friendly nor unfriendly; it was direct and matter of fact. I looked towards the source of the voice and saw my Ravenclaw classmate, Talbott Winger, walking towards me. I did not anticipate this many interruptions on my walk to the forbidden corridor. I hoped things would go smoother this evening once the castle was asleep.

I stood in front of the blue tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and waited for Talbott to reach me. His large, almond shaped eyes were fixed on me as he gracefully sauntered. His hair was slicked back, as per usual, with the darker brown coloring transitioning to a lighter brown at his nape. His face was angular and tan body slender. He stopped a foot away from me. Without delay he said, “Merula knows what you’re up to. She’s watching your every move.”

“I - what?” I blinked in astonishment, several thoughts running through my mind at once. Did Talbott know what I was doing? What did he mean Merula was watching? And the biggest question - why was he even talking to me in the first place? I couldn’t recall a single moment we had spoken since I first met him on the Hogwarts Express...

“Merula’s watching. Be careful. Don’t let your guard down.” His thick eyebrows were slightly narrowed, enhancing his serious demeanor. “That’s all you need to know to stay safe.” At that he jerked his head sideways facing away from me, appearing suddenly uncomfortable.

“I… um… thank you?” My thoughts were still collecting themselves as Talbott turned to go. I reached out for him. “Wait!” He faced me again, staring. “Why are you telling me this?”

His lips formed a thin line. “The reason why is not important. What’s important is that you know now.”

Was he really trying to protect me? How much did he know? People often spread rumors of Talbott’s parents having gotten killed while in You-Know-Who’s service. Talbott was never seen socializing with others; in fact, he was often seen eating several seats away from others, or outside alone. He was an enigma. There had to be so much more underneath the surface…

“Talbott, thank you.” I smiled up at him, adding as much meaning into my appreciation as I could. He blinked, as if confused. Did he really expect me to not thank him? “Listen, I know we haven’t talked much, but… do you want to have lunch with my friends and I sometime?”

For a moment he stood speechless. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, resembling a fish underwater. “...lunch?” He spoke it as if it was a foreign word.

“Yeah! We could hang out and get to know one another. Maybe we can even be friends.” At this a shadow passed across his face and his expression became unreadable. I dared to lean in closer and spoke with compassion, “Talbott, everyone needs friends. No one deserves to be alone.”

A strange light flashed past his eyes. “I don’t like being alone…” He stood stiff for a moment, staring off somewhere only he could see. His shadow grew darker, and the bright fleck in his eyes shrank into nonexistence. His chest fell just enough for me to notice. “But I don’t like people even more.” He gave one final look at me, and then walked straight past me. I watched him go, mesmerized. I had no idea what had just transpired. I didn’t know Talbott well, but my gut told me that he was trustworthy, and I was going to follow that instinct. If he told me Merula was on my trail, I would believe him and be ready for it.

Thankfully there had been no other disturbances as I finished my rounds, and I finalized the route we would take to get to the locked door. That night, Rowan Ben and I stood in front of the dying fire after the last of the Gryffindors went to bed. We heard the embers popping sporadically; the only noise that could be heard. The crescent moon offered little light through the windows. Darkness danced across the wooden floors and ruby colored rugs. I looked at both of my friends in turn and asked, “Is everyone ready?”

Ben raised his hand. “I’m ready to run at the first sign of danger.”

Rowan nodded curtly at me. “I spent all night studying maps of that section of the castle, and going over the plan. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

I grinned. “I tricked Filch into staying in his office, but we should still hurry in case Snape comes around.”

“One minute!” Rowan squinted her eyes and cocked her head to the side. “There’s just one part of the plan I’m unsure of. I’ve read a lot of books, but none of them explain how to make a cat drink a potion…”

I pulled out the potion vial from my satchel. Inside the vial, a light purple mixture sloshed about as I handed it to my friend. “I mixed it with milk. Just pour it on the ground, and she should lick it up.”

Rowan took the vial from my grip and held it up to her glasses, studying it. “I imagined myself doing all sorts of things at Hogwarts, but I never thought I’d be giving a cat a Sleeping Draught…”

“Any last questions?” My friends stared at me; Ben with his eyebrows knitted together in worry and Rowan with a mixed expression of awe and determination. “I’ll keep watch to make sure no one is coming.” I had told my friends the warning Talbott had given me, and I was determined to do what I could to keep us from being messed with. The last thing we needed was Merula to interfere. “Rowan will give the Sleeping Draught to Mrs. Norris while Ben unlocks the door. Let’s go!”

We walked in eerie silence until we finally reached our destination. At nighttime, the forbidden corridor was even more bleak, and a frigid chill pierced our skin. I wondered if the cold was coming from beyond the mysterious door.

“I’ll admit this is more terrifying than I ever imagined.” Ben’s voice shook. His muscles were so tense it looked like someone had hit him with the body-bind spell. “And I spend a lot of time imagining terrifying things.” His wide brown eyes turned to me. “You weren’t lying when you said this would be dangerous…”

Without replying, I gave my friend an encouraging pat on the shoulder. I looked ahead towards the wooden door and the cat standing guard in front of it. “Is everyone ready?” I whispered.

Rowan tiptoed closer to the feline. Mrs. Norris ceased grooming herself and eyed my friend wearily. “There, there, kitty kitty…” She slowly stooped down and poured the liquid onto the floor. The potion became a puddle that inched closer to the cat. “I brought you a treat.” Rowan then stepped backwards hesitantly. We watched with bated breath as I kept my eyes peeled for any other sign of movement. Mrs. Norris sniffed the milk infused Sleeping Potion. Head bent down, she stuck her tongue in it. She must have enjoyed the taste - her pace quickened and her tongue made lapping sounds as it brought the potion to her mouth. Satisfied, the cat yawned, curled herself into a ball, and began purring as she fell asleep.

Rowan beamed. “Brilliant plan, Kristina! You have a real gift for this. If wizarding doesn’t work out, you should really consider burglary.”

I was only half paying attention to her. I couldn’t tell if I was seeing shadows of movement down the hall, or if my anxious mind was playing tricks on me. “Let’s hurry and get inside that door…”

The three of us approached the door. A sinister aura surrounded it. It felt ancient, and I couldn’t shake a feeling of foreboding. I looked at my fellow Gryffindors and could tell they felt it too. Rowan nudged Ben. “Quick, get the lock open before Filch comes back!”

Ben shook his head, as if bringing himself out of a trance, and held out his wand. “Alohomora!” We heard the click of the lock as it opened.

A voice cried out behind us, “Flipendo!”

A sharp pain ran up my lower back as I fell forward, crumpling to the ground. To my left I saw Rowan hit the ground as well, cradling her side with her eyes squeezed shut. “Kristina! Rowan!” Ben called as he stood, paralyzed with fear. Merula’s final screech of “Flipendo!” echoed as Ben sank down next to us.

My bones felt like they were on fire. I tried to shift to an upright position but the pain flared through my body. I scowled as I looked up into the face of Merula Snyde. Her wild brown hair accented the euphoric gleam in her eyes. She stared down at us, grinning maniacally. “Only an idiot like you would invite a spineless Mudblood along, Stewart.” Feelings of anger boiled inside me and I tried to will my legs to stand. My body responded by giving a pathetic spasm. She must have practiced the Knockback jinx - I had never felt it so profoundly.

The Slytherin continued, “I was wondering how to unlock the door, and get past that nasty cat. All I had to do was follow you, and wait for you to do it for me.” Her electric eyes turned upward and focused on the door. “A Cursed Vault could be inside, and no one is going to reach the Cursed Vaults before me.” She stepped over Rowan’s struggling figure, opened the door, and disappeared inside.

My friends and I helped each other up, bodies still stinging with pain. I had never seen Rowan look so fierce. “Have I mentioned how much I hate Merula?” she spat.

I gently touched Ben’s shoulder, remembering the hateful comments the Slytherin had said about him. “Are you alright, Ben?”

His normally straight golden hair was ruffled. He winced in pain as he massaged his neck. “Now I know the exact pain you saved me from when Merula was bullying me…”

Both of them stared at me expectantly. Rowan asked, “What are we going to do, Kristina?”

As I examined their fearful expressions I realized that they were looking to me as one would look to a leader. Knowing that they had that much faith in me both flattered and terrified me. Their safety was in my hands, and I knew they would follow whatever decision I made. Images of Sean swam into my memory… the dream I had where he was swallowed in ice, pleading for my help, and I was reminded why I came here in the first place. I took a deep breath and answered, “I can’t let Merula find the Cursed Vaults before me. She could ruin my chances of finding my brother.”

Rowan wrapped her arms around herself. “And we don’t even know what’s inside. What if it’s an all-powerful artefact? Can you imagine an all-powerful Merula?” The three of us paused and shuddered. She stepped towards me. “I’m right behind you, Kristina.”

Ben’s eyes darted nervously from side to side. “I’m afraid of what might be inside, but I’m even more afraid of being all alone in this corridor.”

I smiled at the two of them and grabbed the door handle. The touch was cold. “Let’s see what’s inside this room…”

We entered, and the door closed behind us. I stared in front of me, shocked. Of all the things I imagined we’d find, this was not one of them. “Merula?!”

Ben gasped. “What happened?!”

Rowan, however, started laughing. “This is too good…”

The room was the size of a small bedroom. Boxes lined the corners. The only thing about this room that was abnormal was the ice that had crept up the walls, coated the floor, and surrounded the Slytherin that was staring at us defiantly. Packed ice had formed around her booted feet and reached up to her waist. Her normally pale skin was tinged with pink. “The ice st-stuck m-me t-to the f-floor, and k-keeps sp-spreading over me!” As she spoke, the ice crawled higher towards her stomach.

The breath caught in my chest. It was the same ice from my vision, and from my dream.

Behind us, I heard a harsh, slithering noise. Merula’s eyes widened. “It’s spreading over the door too! Get m-me out of this ice b-before I j-jinx the three of you!”

I spun on my heels and saw a thick coat of ice covering the door; the only way in and out of the room. I looked down and saw ice creeping towards my tennis shoes. I jumped backwards and then heard my friends scream.

Rowan and Ben had the cursed ice climbing up their legs. Panicked I yelled, “Hold on!” I leaped towards Rowan, pointed my wand at the ice, and hollered, “Flipendo!” The ice around her shattered; blocks of it soared in multiple directions.

“Are you okay, Rowan?”

She had stumped when the jinx hit the ice. She stared past me and held out her wand. “Don’t worry about me. We have to help Ben.” Ice was beginning to curl over his kneecaps. I held out my wand as well and Rowan and I both cast the Knockback Jinx. The blue spells collided with the cursed ice, blasting it apart.

Ben exhaled deeply. “Thank you. I was afraid I’d freeze to death…”

“No one c-cares about y-you!” Merula’s voice sounded like it was going hoarse. “S-save m-m-me!”

I turned my wand towards the ice that was climbing towards her shoulders. I felt warm energy in my wand hand as I concentrated. “Flipendo!”

Hunks of ice fell in a circle around the Slytherin. It almost sounded like it was shrieking as it ebbed away. Merula hugged her body, shivering. “Owwwww…”

Rowan rolled her eyes. “Getting jinxed hurts, doesn’t it Merula?” I gave my friend a brief moment of thought. She hardly ever showed lack of compassion… she must have still been angry about having been attacked in the corridor, and everything the Slytherin had put us through that led up to this point probably didn’t help.

I turned my attention to the door, ice blocking the exit. The entire door was frosted over, and the ice continued to grow thicker and thicker. With every exhale, a burst of frost clouded the air in front of my face. I could feel the chill’s bite beginning to pierce through to my bones and my teeth began to chatter. “We have to get out of this room… Cast the Knockback Jinx on the door!” I directed.

Rowan and I were the only ones that held out our wands. Merula was trembling from the cold, and Ben was immobilized with fear. Rowan and I tried casting the jinx multiple times. Each time we managed to break down some of the ice, more would take its place. I started losing feeling in my fingertips.

My friend’s eyes seemed as large as her glasses. “The door is still stuck! What do we do? The ice is spreading fast!” I tried to steady my breathing as panic began setting in. If we were trapped in here to die, it would be my fault. I had to remain calm if I was going to find a way to get us out.

Ben groaned and stared at the frozen floor. “It’s hopeless…”

A spark of hope lit inside me. I sped over to him and put both hands below his shoulders. “Ben! We need your help. I know you know the Knockback Jinx!”

I couldn’t tell if his quivering was from the cold or his fear. He glanced to the door, and then back at me, head drooped. “I’m sorry, Kristina. I can’t. I’m too scared…”

“Worthless Mudblood…” Merula muttered as her body continued to tremble.

“Don’t listen to her, Ben.” I bent down to make eye contact. “I know you can do this, you just have to try.” His breathing intensified. I could feel his arm muscles clench under my palms. “Please. For your friends…”

He stared long and hard at me, his eyes examining every feature of my face, and then focused his gaze on Rowan. Her fear was evident from her mouth slightly open, her eyebrows curved with worry, and her eyes bulging. Ben pulled away from me and grabbed his wand, approaching the door. “I’ll try.” The remaining three of us watched with anticipation. He breathed steadily, his gaze focused on the ice over the door. After a moment of stillness he cried, “Flipendo!”

I had never seen a jinx so bright or moving with such speed. We covered our heads. A ball of ice hit the back of my neck and rolled down my back; I could feel the back of my shirt freeze from the ice’s touch. Ice continued cascading around us, shattering clamorously as it hit the floor. When we looked up we saw the once frozen door was void of all ice. I fist pumped the air and whooped. “You did it, Ben!”

He stood in shocked stillness. “I did it…”

Rowan grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door. “Great job Ben! Now let’s get out of here!”

Ben didn’t react to her tugging, and he remained motionless. “Do you think this ice will keep spreading throughout the castle?”

Terrifying images from my vision came to mind, as it had shown me ice encompassing Hogwarts. On the wall, an eerie blue glowing caught the corner of my eye. My vision followed it.

“Wait! Look at this!” I pointed upwards. The upper wall next to the door was being written on by blue light. Symbols I had never seen before appeared there. Merula stood behind me, transfixed, with her arms still cradled around herself and her teeth chattering.

Ben’s jaw dropped. “What is it?”

“It’s some sort of code.” Rowan began rubbing her chin thoughtfully. “Someone left a message in the ice…”

I cursed internally. “I wish I had something to write it down.”

Rowan snapped her fingers together with a wide grin. “I already have it memorized. Let’s get out of here!” The four of us barreled out of the room and into the corridor, slamming the door behind us. Mrs. Norris was still asleep, purring peacefully where we had left her.

It felt unreal that a door was the only thing separating the dangerous room from where we stood in the hallway.

Ben was starting to get out of his hypnotized state. The corner of his lip curved upwards into a sideways smirk. “We did it!” He exclaimed.

Merula’s skin was returning to its normal pasty color. “I should have known better than to follow you idiots. I’ll find the real Cursed Vaults by myself…” she stalked off and left the three of us alone.

I stood in thought, wiggling my fingers as my sense of feeling began returning to them. “That wasn’t a Cursed Vault, was it?”

Rowan was once again rubbing her chin in contemplation. “It doesn’t seem likely, but the ice itself did appear to be cursed. Maybe it’s protecting a vault? Or somehow escaping from one?” I remembered how aggressively the ice was trapping its victims, and how it fought back when we broke it down. She continued, “Deciphering those runes could give us a clue… either way, it seems your vision was some sort of prophecy. The ice is spreading. It could eventually encase all of Hogwarts.”

Ben turned to me and asked, “You had a vision?”

My mind was swarming with thoughts of the vaults, the ice, my brother, my vision, the runes… I knew there had to be some way to piece everything together, but in the moment my brain was jumbled and confused. “Ben, I’ll explain later, and we can figure out those runes later too. Let’s get back to the Gryffindor Common Room before we get caught by Filch or Snape…”

We huddled together as we snuck back to our Common Room. Thankfully, the walk back was uneventful, even with the handful of suits of armors that turned their heads to watch us. The three of us were silent on our trek; the soreness from Merula’s knockback jinx and the sting of the ice’s unnatural cold felt so much more profound when we weren’t running on adrenaline. When we crawled into the Common Room, the three of us stood and stared silently at one another. Mirrored in my friends’ eyes was the same tiredness and accomplishment that I felt. We exchanged sleepy grins. I shrugged, and pulled the two of them into a group hug. “Thank you both.” I whispered. We let go of each other; Ben yawned, smiling, and headed to the boy’s dormitory. Rowan and I walked into the girls’ one and saw Milo awaiting me on my bed. Rowan and I changed into our pajamas, and I enjoyed the fuzzy warmth of my pink pajama pants. Milo looked up at me lazily as I laid down beside him. With my cat and blankets curled protectively around me, I cradled my pillow and fell asleep.


End file.
